


In The End ( I'd Do It All Again)

by DoctorSuperSponge16



Series: Killjoys Make Some Noise [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eating Disorders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I may add more characters later so those tags may change, Joe and Andy are just barely mentioned, M/M, Some Cursing, its the boys what else would you expect, nothing really specific but tagging it to be safe, possible major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSuperSponge16/pseuds/DoctorSuperSponge16
Summary: Party Poison is the infamous leader of the rebels known as the Fabulous Four. Life in the Zones isn't an easy one, especially with a kid living with them, but they make do. A chance encounter with another friendly face during a patrol that has gone south will lead the Fabulous Four on a quest that may haunt them forever.





	1. First Patrol

Chapter 1: First Patrol

 

It was a scratching sound that brought them out of their conversation. Recognizing the sound of boots on desert sand, the pair stood still. The man, his face turning into a fierce expression, rather than showing content a moment before, put his right hand on his holster that was attached to his belt. Even in the fading light his bright red hair stood out dramatically against the bland desert that surrounded them. The person beside him, a young curly haired girl of about ten, stood quietly. The man, the Killjoy known as Party Poison, scanned the general direction of the footsteps, but he couldn’t make out any movement.

Party was the leader of the Fabulous Four, a team of Killjoys who fought everyday against the Better Living Industries. Though, most days they fought indirectly against the corrupt corporation. They mainly fought back by leading raids against BLI factories and just helping other Zoners survive. In fact, there were a number of different groups of Killjoys, people who the BLI had labeled as a criminal because they would not conform to their “utopian” society and then cast them to the Zones. These people, who quickly began calling themselves Killjoys, worked constantly to thwart anything that BLI was associated with. The Fabulous Four were by far the most well-known of the Killjoys simply because of how many times they’ve been successful in working against the BLI and taking care of other Zoners.

However, not everyone in the Zones had such good intentions. There were quite a few who decided they would rather rob, and kill, other Zoners for supplies, and even some who enjoyed it.

Needless to say, Party knew better than to assume that whoever’s footsteps he’d heard were full of good intentions. With his bright yellow painted ray gun now out of its holster and in his hand, he walked forward slowly.

 “Party?”, a quiet voice spoke up from his side. Missile Kid, Grace was her given name, glanced up at him with worry in her eyes. He knew that she trusted him, but Party could tell that despite her trust, she was scared. Out here, even she knew how dangerous it could be if they were caught in an ambush.

“It’s fine Missile.”, Party said as he quietly walked a few paces forward. He knew better than to use her real name; in the Zones, if the wrong person found your true name, the BLI would have a field day with it.

With ray gun up, he moved slowly in the direction of the sound. It was just dark enough so he knew that even the tiny desert plants would be able to hide someone well enough if they wanted. As he moved forward, Party heard something move behind him. Missile knew better than to disrupt a situation like this and he knew it. Quickly turning around, he was met with a man, in a bright orange mask, with a gun to Missile’s head. She wasn’t struggling, she was simply looking forward. She was trying to be brave for him, but Party knew how dangerous the situation had just gotten.

Taking a deep breath, Party held his hands up and slowly placed his gun down into the sand. He’d have to clean the sand out of it for weeks, that is, if they make it out. No. They will make it out, and then he will gladly clean that gun until it’s as clean as the day he painted it.

Focusing his attention back to the man who had a hold of Missile, Party took another breath and then spoke.

“Look, whatever you want, we don’t have it. We’re not causing you any trouble so just leave us be. You really don’t want to start something.”, Party said smoothly. His voice was wildly different now, there was no emotion behind it. Just anger. It was a stark difference from how he had spoken to Missile moments before.  

Whoever was behind the mask simply smiled and pressed the gun further into Missile’s neck. She didn’t cry out but did squirm and a whimper escaped her mouth.

Shit, Party thought, he knew that he had to think fast. Despite this, he kept his facial expression blank.

“That so pretty boy?” The masked man said as he let out a laugh, but there was no joy behind it. The sound made Party’s blood boil.

“You see, Party Poison, we know about you and the rest of your group. Ya’ll’re all talk.  And ya know what? If I was here alone, well I’d be quaking in my boots. But you see, even you can’t ghost five guys on your own.”, the masked man was beaming now. His eyes wide, he was loving this. It only made Party more furious. As he began to reach for his gun again, the masked man nodded his head.

Party watched as five more men walked in from the shadows, all of them with weapons. Thankfully none had ray guns but each had vicious looking knives. Party looked back to Missile, she was struggling again now against the man but she had no chance; he was too strong. God, how Party wished the rest of his team were here. Together they could easily take six men, but alone, Party wasn’t sure. He was exhausted from a day of scouting and, with Missile Kid caught up in this he had to be more careful. He needed a plan, a good one.

 Normally in a situation like this, he would go for his gun and shoot all of them with no other thoughts about it. This was different though. If he made a move for the gun they would hurt Grace. Party tried to clear his mind but his thoughts kept going back to Grace.

Grace was a whole other person compared to Missile Kid. Grace was kind and happy. Missile was strong, fearless. Poison rarely got to see Grace any more, in their world, there was no room for innocence. That was a fact that he had accepted. That evening though, talking with her while on patrol, he’d gotten to see a bit of Grace again. Hell, he’d started to feel a little less like Party Poison and more like his old self.

Suddenly there was a knife pressing into his side. Shit. He hadn’t been paying attention; he’d gotten lost in thought, and now he’d just managed to make their situation worse. He felt the knife barely pierce the skin, even with his blue dyed leather jacket on. He bit back a grimace at the pain. There went any hopes that the jacket would protect him. Their knives were razor sharp and he knew this only made their situation more dire.

“Look boys, what do you want? We’re just scouting. We mean no harm to your territory. Let us go, we won’t bother you. You have my word.” He spoke slowly, trying to show them his sincerity. These men, weren’t evil. No, they were starving and scared just like everyone else. If Party could reason with them, then maybe they’d make it out with any one getting hurt.

“No, I think it’d be easier just to kill you, then take all of your things.”, the man with the knife still stabbing into his side spoke into his ear. Party felt the knife go in deeper and couldn’t help a surprised cry from escaping. He felt the warm blood running down his side now. Missile began struggling again but the man holding her tightened his hold and she quickly tired out. She looked up at the masked man, and glared at him. Her eyes gave her message loud and clear. Just you wait. Party is going to make you pay.

 Shit. He needed a plan, now.

“Look guys, I’ve tried my best to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter more I will tear you apart.”, Party said with venom in every syllable.

Finally, the men looked scared, all sending each other worried glances. They’d heard the rumors about the people who’d crossed the infamous Party Poison. Their informant had assured them that he’d gone soft ever since they’d found and adopted a young girl. Assured them that all they had to do was put a gun to her head and he’d comply to whatever they wanted. Clearly that was bullshit, because the look Party was shooting each of them was enough to make them squirm. If looks could kill.

Party had to hold back a grin. He could practically smell their fear, and he knew they’d figured it out. They’d underestimated him and now they were going to pay.

“Let- “Party was cut off by a high-pitched scream. The one holding Missile Kid had plunged the knife into her side. Party watched with horror as the man viciously pulled the knife out and let her drop from his grip.  He froze mid-sentence, as all of the men ran. He watched though swimming vision as Grace hit the ground hard and her breath caught.

Party’s vision went red. Quickly, and without thinking he grabbed his gun and fired. Truth be told he wasn’t as good of a shot as Kobra Kid, though he’d never admit it, but he hit every one of them. After they all fell and he was sure they weren’t getting up, Party dropped his gun and hurried to Grace.

His vision blurring, he bent down next to Missile. Her eyes were wide and she let out a whimper as he pressed his hands over the wound. Blood still poured out of her even with Party putting pressure on the wound. He cursed and quickly pulled his jacket off and balled it up. Using this to staunch the blood flow, Party drew his eyes from her wound and looked at Grace’s face. She was pale and sweaty; her eyes were pressed shut tightly and whimpers escaped her lips often.

Party swore again.

“P-Party?”, she whispered, her voice weak and scared.

“Shh don’t talk. Just breathe. You’re ok.”, Party spoke with a trembling voice.

He had to get them out of there and back to the diner. Party cursed under his breath; they were miles from the dinner and there was no way that he’d be able to walk that far. He’d need another plan.

Suddenly there were footsteps to his left and without a thought, and with one hand still pressing over Grace’s wound, pulled his gun and pointed it. Turning his head to see which of their attackers had moved, Party glanced around their area. Finally, he saw it. A figure, stood still and nearly invisible in the low light.

“Woah, easy dude. I uh, I saw the whole thing just now.”, a man spoke. His voice smooth, even. Party didn’t move, keeping his hand on the trigger.

“Look uh, she’s hurt pretty badly. I can help. Just don’t shoot, please.”, the man spoke again. This time his voice shook. Whether it was from the gun pointed at him or Grace’s condition, Party didn’t know.

Thinking hard, Party knew that they needed help. He needed both hands to try and stop the bleeding and then another to make the radio call to the diner and then to keep watch. Shit.

“What’s your name?”

The man was taken off guard, clearly not expecting the question. Party sighed and lowered his gun and asked again.

“The name’s Phoenix Soul.”, the stranger said as he kneeled down beside the two.

Looking back down to Grace, Party was relieved to see that the blood flow had slowed down considerably. He allowed himself a breath before he spoke.

“H- “, he cleared his voice and tried again when it caught “Fine, can you grab the radio out of my bag?”

He nodded and went over to the backpack sitting to their left.  Party doesn’t remember setting it down. He figures he must have when the man had first appeared. A whimper brought his attention back to the shaking figure beneath his hands.

“Shh, I know it hurts baby.”, he said, using one hand to remove her curly hair from her face.

“Gee?” Her voice was quiet and full of pain.

 “You’re gonna be fine honey.” He added, not wanting her to worry.

Looking towards the direction that Phoenix had gone; Party watched as he fumbled with the radio and eventually made his way back to the pair.  

Phoenix handed the device to Party and watched as he flipped the switch turning the radio on. It was an ancient thing and frankly he was surprised it still worked. Thankfully it was already tuned to their emergency frequency so, taking a deep breath, Party spoke into the mike.

“Party Poison to Dinner.”

There was a few heart stopping moments before a voice responded.

“Kobra Kid in Dinner. What’s the problem?”

Party smiled and pressed the talk button again.

“Ran into some trouble Kobra, need evac asap.”

“Copy, Party Poison. Is Missile Kid there?”

“She is, but we’ve got a situation. Missile is down.”

“Copy,” a pause, then “What is your location?”

“Zone 6 Bird quadrant”

“Copy. We’ll be there. Stay tight.”

“Copy. Party Poison over and out.”

Party decided against turning the radio off. Sure, it’d save the battery but, if their luck ran out again and they run into more killjoys then he’d need to get Missile Kid out fast. As he sat the radio down, Party noticed Missile looking at him. Or more accurately, looking at his hand, still pressed to her side. There was blood running through his fingers again meaning the bleeding had begun again during their conversation. She didn’t speak though. Obviously struggling to stay awake.

“That looks bad.” Phoenix said. It was a statement. He obviously recognized how bad this situation was. Party put on another smile. Though it was more forced and they both knew it.

” I know. But don’t worry, the boys are on their way. Everything will be fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

  



	2. From bad to worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the rest of the Fabulous Four make it to Missile Kid in time?

“I know. But don’t worry, the boys are on their way. Everything will be fine.”

Party had known it was a lie from the moment he spoke the words to Phoenix.  
They were far from the dinner and it would take some time for the rest of the team to get to their location. Given that Party was only able to partially control the blood flow that still sluggishly ran between his fingers the chances that they were gonna make it through this were low.  
Not that Party was allowing himself to think of the odds.  
No thinking about that made it real. If he could just think about the task at hand and not about the now semi-conscious Grace in his arms.  
Phoenix had sat down beside them awkwardly and had not spoken since they had made the call. Not that Party cared; his main focus was Missile Kid. He was no expert in knife wounds, or anything medical really, but he knew blood loss was a huge deal.  
How long had it been since they had made the call to his team?  
Ten minutes? Two?  
Party had no clue. All of his attention was on the kid in front of him. Though, hopefully, they would be there soon. He had no clue how much longer Missile could make it out here. She was deathly pale and with the sun now completely set the chill was beginning to set in. Not that Party could feel it though. He couldn’t feel much of anything. He knew he should be cold, even with his leather jacket on. He also should probably feel the wound where the other ‘joy’s knife had pierced him.  
But he didn’t.  
He began to feel Missile shake underneath his hands. Whether from blood loss or cold Party wasn’t sure. He wasn’t normally the one who patched them up after things went Costa Rica. No that was Jet Star or if things were really bad, Show Pony.  
Another whimper escaped Missile’s lips, pulling Party back into the present. He really needed to stop zoning out so often.  
Back in the present, he turned towards Phoenix and noticed just how close he had sat. Their shoulders were nearly touching. In any other situation he would have probably made a scene and got his much-desired personal space back. However, now he could honestly care less.  
“Hey, I need you to put pressure on her side for me for a sec.”, he said hardly acknowledging how his voice cracked. Thankfully, Phoenix didn’t question the request and hurriedly placed his hands over Party’s. Party then nodded and removed his hands allowing Phoenix to place his hands in their place.  
No sound was coming from Missile any more. She lay there, quiet, with her eyes closed. In a moment of panic Party thought she wasn’t breathing. However, after a tense moment or two her chest did move.  
She was breathing.  
Barely.  
Now moving quickly, Party stripped off his leather jacket and draped it over Missile’s still form. He didn’t notice the cold, in the back of his mind he again acknowledged that he should feel something. He’d lived in the desert for years so he knew just how frigid the nights could get.  
Yet, he instead found himself thinking again about how long it had been since they’d contacted the others. Surely by now they would have been there.  
“Do ya think they’re close? I- uh I mean how far away were they?”, Phoenix said, breaking the silence and effectively, probably unintentionally, worsening Party’s anxiety. He hadn’t had an attack in a while, probably a few months, but Party knew the tell-tale signs of an impending anxiety attack. He couldn’t do this here, not now anyway. Grace’s life was on the line and if he freaked out now he would fuck things up even more.  
At least, that what Party kept telling himself. Like a mantra in his head, over and over. He didn’t notice that he hadn’t replied to Phoenix’s question. Party just kept his attention on breathing, and Grace. Those were the only two things that mattered in that moment.  
Breathe.  
Make sure he was still applying pressure.  
Breathe.  
They stayed like that for a while. Time had long since lost its meaning to Party Poison. He hardly even remembered the kind stranger who sat beside him and Grace.  
It wasn’t until the familiar sound of the Trans AM’s engine made its way through the desert and to Party that he looked up. The vehicle sped towards them and screeched to a halt. Fun Ghoul was the first out with Jet Star following close behind. Kobra Kid got out of the driver’s side and, with the engine still running, pointed his ray gun at Phoenix.  
Instantly the small man had his hands in the air, though he made no effort to explain himself.  
“He’s friendly.” Party found himself saying without even turning to face the others. He vaguely registered that Kobra put his gun down and began standing guard over the group.  
Suddenly Jet was kneeling beside them, he was already in medic mode and began asking Party a number of questions. All of which he answered as if on auto pilot. No, he hadn’t been able to control the bleeding. Yes, she had been conscious up until a few moments ago.  
As he answered all of Jet’s questions the panic began to set in again. How could he ignore everything and focus on his mantra if he had to recall everything that had occurred while the rest of his team made there way there?  
After an eternity, Jet finished with his questions and got to work on Missile Kid. He was professional. Jet did not stop to gawk over the bloody mess that was Grace’s side as Party and Ghoul did.  
When had Ghoul gotten to his side?  
Again, everything began to be too much. Jet’s face was set in deep concentration and Party had a sinking feeling that things were just as bad as they seemed.  
His breathing quickened and before he could stop himself a sob broke through his lips. Party Poison tried to hold them in but it proved impossible. Soon he felt hot tears running down his cheeks, making the dark dessert surrounding them sway like the ocean.  
Arms wrapped around him and Party allowed himself to sag into Ghoul’s embrace. He would know those arms anywhere. They have held him through many sleepless nights when the anxieties of the day finally hit him. Now though, this was different. Party hadn’t had an attack during things going Costa Rica. No, he had thought he was more in control. Honestly, he could care less what Phoenix thought of him in that moment.  
“Shh Poison it’s all right.”, he heard Ghoul whisper to him. Still the shaking in his limbs wouldn’t stop. Party began to feel dizzy so he buried himself even further into Ghoul’s embrace. All the while he could distantly hear him whispering comforting words into the desert air. As Party felt himself slipping from consciousness, he felt Ghoul’s hands running through his hair. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Vaguely he could hear people speaking in hushed tones. Where they talking about him?  
He couldn’t tell who was talking exactly. His brain was fuzzy and it took a long moment before he was able to distinguish the voices.  
“- don’t care about that Ghoul. The dude’s a stranger. Not to mention the fact that according to him he just happened to hear the whole thing.”  
“C’mon Kob- “  
“No, this is a bad idea. I’ve got a bad feeling about all of this.”

Then the voices stopped talking, Party noticed. He wondered if they had left the room. Maybe then he could go back to sleep.  
“Party?”, a quiet voice asked to his left. Whoever it was had said it almost directly into his ear. Sighing, he opened his eyes.  
On his left side sat Fun Ghoul. He was sitting in a worn down wooden chair, legs folded up in the seat. He looked worried; his trademark smile nowhere to be found.  
“Party?” he repeated.  
“Mmmh?” Party felt like he was forgetting something. Why was Ghoul so worried? Why was he in his bed? Why did his head hurt so badly?  
“Thank fuck. Party what do you remember?”, Ghoul said quickly, worry lining his tone.  
Party wracked his brain but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what happened. The only thing he could remember was darkness and a tightness in his chest. He told Ghoul as much, as he listened, Ghoul began absentmindedly running his fingers through Party’s hair.  
Kobra kept his distance; he stood across the room with his arms crossed, listening to the conversation between the couple.  
“Party, you and Missile were ambushed by some ‘joys. All we know is that Grace was bleeding on the ground when we got to you guys. And that you, uh,”, Ghoul said, letting the sentence trail off. At his words, Party’s memory decided to return to him. The ‘joys stabbing Grace, the stranger asking to help and his full-blown anxiety attack. Shit. Grace.  
Party could feel his breathing pick up again. God. He couldn’t afford to do this again.  
It took all of his willpower to choke out,  
“Grace is she ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I was surprised that people were reading the first chapter of this haha. And ok, I know cliff hangers suck but don't worry. Things will be better soon. Maybe. Hehe I'm evil. As always feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Comin’ Apart at the seams

Grace, is she ok?  
At Party’s words, Ghoul broke eye contact and instead stared at his legs. It was Kobra who finally answered him.  
“She’s alive, Party.”  
Kobra never was one for saying more than was necessary, though he seemed just as tired as Ghoul felt.  
Still, she was alive. Ghoul watched as Party let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he’d waited for an answer. He waited for Kobra to elaborate more on Grace’s condition; it certainly hadn’t been good the last time Party had seen her. Seeing Party’s look of worry reappear, Ghoul removed his hand from the redhead’s hair. Instead he took the other’s hands into his, effectively making Party’s gaze turn back up to him.  
Party Poison, despite being normally pretty pale, even for living in the desert, looked even more so. Though, Ghoul noted that he looked better than he had when they’d found them.  
“She’s alive Party. But, it- god. Party, I’m not gonna lie.”, Ghoul had to pause here. The memories from that night resurfacing was something he did not need right now. He had to be strong, for Party.  
“We nearly lost her. In the end, we had to call Pony and he patched her up.”  
Ghoul watched Party intently as the older man registered what he’d said. When Party finally spoke, his voice was quiet and Ghoul had to strain to hear him.  
“But, she’s ok now?”  
“Yeah, she’s sleeping in the other room right now.”  
At this, Party closed his eyes and stayed that way for some time. Eventually, Ghoul realized he’d fallen asleep so he got up to let the other rest. Though, not before he placed a quick kiss on Party’s forehead.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kobra hated Phoenix.  
Simple as that.  
Ever since they’d gotten back to the diner, he’d glared at the kid constantly. Not that Phoenix had protested or said anything really.  
Everyone was focused on Party and Missile, but, as soon as the two had been patched up Kobra had insisted that Phoenix had to be kept an eye on. Their solution was to lock him in the spare room, a closet really, and ignore that he was there.  
Still, Ghoul had watched Kobra steal nervous glances that way ever since.  
Once they were out of the hallway that led to their makeshift bedrooms and into the seating area of the diner, Ghoul pulled Kobra aside before he could run off somewhere.  
“Look, I know you don’t like having the kid here bu -“, Ghoul started before he was cut off by Kobra’s barely whispered words.  
“I don’t give two shits what the dude says happened. Party was too freaked out for us to ask him and Missile is still asleep. That leaves a random stranger’s word of what went down.”  
“Kobra I –“  
“No Ghoul, I- I just-“, Kobra paused and Ghoul watched as the anger left his features. It was replaced by something he didn’t recognize, but if he didn’t know better, he’d say it was something like fear.  
“I just have a bad feeling about him. Okay?”, Kobra said quietly as he yanked his hand from Ghoul’s grasp and walked outside. Ghoul sighed and sat down in one of the old booths, watching Kobra as he stood guard over them. He debated going into the corner room and checking on Phoenix, but it had been a long day and all he really wanted to do was sleep. Besides, he told himself, Jet’s back there with Missile so he can probably hear if the kid starts something. Not that he would. Ghoul is nearly certain that he’s a good kid. Party didn’t seem to be too worried about him, normally he could read people pretty well. Must be a sibling thing.  
“Hey, Ghoul.” Jet’s voice startled Ghoul into nearly falling out of his seat. Jet laughed hard at Ghoul’s attempts to get comfortable again, all the while muttering curses and something along the lines of, “fucking ninja”. Though Jet couldn’t hear him because he was fighting back his laughing fit.  
When Ghoul was comfortable again; legs crossed together in the seat and hunched over the wooden table, Jet’s laughing had subsided. Now he only wore a bright grin. He was beaming down at a very disgruntled Fun Ghoul.  
“Why you gotta sneak up on me man?”, Ghoul mumbled, though, there was a hint of a smile on his face.  
“Sorry dude, wanted to tell you the good news. Grace is awake.”, Jet said, smile never leaving his face.  
“What? Holly shit. How is she. Is she talking? Oh god, is she in pain? Pony should have pain meds right? I mean, him and Doctor D. get a shitton of shipments so-“, Ghoul was cut off by Jet’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Dude, chill. She is talking, but she’s still very tired. And yes, Pony gave her pain meds. Now, do you want to sit in here and freak out or do you wanna go see her?”, Jet said as he removed his hand and began walking back towards the room where Missile was.  
As he walked into her room, Ghoul passed Pony on his way into Party’s room. Really the two were right across from each other, so thankfully it was too far for Pony to drag his stuff into the other room. Ghoul knew that he’d been looking after both Party and Missile for the past three days. While Party was stable now, the major thing keeping him in bed was exhaustion, Missile kid still had a ways to go. She wasn’t in danger anymore, Pony had assured him of that, now she was just sleeping off the blood loss.  
Not knowing what to expect, Ghoul stepped into the dim room. As his eyes slowly adjusted, Ghoul noticed the small person, bundled up in nearly every blanket they had. She looked the same as the million other times he’d been in there over the past few days. Now though, she seemed a little less pale; her eyes being open and a small smile on her face did help though.  
“Heya kiddo.”, Ghoul said quietly as he stepped completely into the room. He got a simple hey in return. It was a thousand times better than her sleeping face that had greeted him every other time he was in there.  
In all honesty, she still looked like shit. Dark circles under her eyes and the pale color of her skin helped to convey just how lucky she was to be alive.  
“Ghoul?”, Grace’s voice was quiet, but strong and Ghoul took note of that as a plus sign.  
“Yeah honey?”  
“Where’s Party?”, a little fear creeped into her voice then.  
“Don’t ya worry. He’s fine, just sleeping in his room right now.”  
Before she could answer, the sound of the trans- AM being cranked filled the quiet walls of the diner. Ghoul looked to Jet, who he’d forgotten was even there, and mouthed Kobra’s name.  
Looking back to Grace, Ghoul found that she was already sleeping again, seemingly unfazed by Kobra’s running off. Ghoul tucked the blankets around her again and walked out into the hallway.  
Jet had already returned from investigating the noise and nearly ran into Ghoul as they both entered the hallway.  
“He took the damn car and left.”, Jet said, slightly out of breath.  
“Well shit. I mean I know he’s upset about Phoenix staying here, but what the hell?”  
“Look,” Jet said, tone firm but not cruel,” I’ll go get him on the bike. You stay here with them, watch over ‘em.”  
“Alright, be safe Jet.”  
Jet nodded and quickly retrieved the keys to their motorcycle and all but ran out of the front door.  
Suddenly the diner was quiet again. All that could be heard was Phoenix’s snoring and Pony singing quietly in Party’s room.  
With a sigh Ghoul walked out into the night air. He pulled his ray gun out of its holster and began standing watch. A cool breeze blew, making him thankful that Grace had been cocooned with blankets. Still, despite his layers and leather jacket, the cold was unpleasant.  
It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So this chapter is centered more around Fun Ghoul and so we're getting a little more of his perspective. Also I was nice for once and didn't leave this on a cliffhanger, well not a major one anyway, SO.. yeah thank you to everyone who's actually reading this, I didn't expect anyone to actually want to read this. Anyway, I've rambled on enough, so thank you once again and see you next chapter!


	4. The other brother

It was gonna be a long night.  
Jet Star raced through the desert. The only sound that Jet could hear was the ruble of the motorcycle underneath him. He absently noticed that the moon was huge that night and that it illuminated the surrounding sand well enough that he didn’t need to use his headlight.  
He still did however. He was searching for his runaway of a best friend. Not that Jet had ever known Kobra to run away. This was a first in fact. Something must have been truly bothering the kid to make him just up and run like he did. Again, not that he was mad or even really upset with Kobra. A little frustrated maybe, but not mad. Though he couldn’t figure out the kid’s thinking, which if he was honest with himself was nothing new. Kobra had a way of keeping his emotions completely hidden from everyone except those who knew how to read him. Even after knowing Kobra for as long as he had, Jet Star still couldn’t always tell what he was thinking.  
One thing he did know is that Kobra was upset. The hard part was figuring out what had caused the normally cool-headed man to freak out like he had. Jet himself was still trying to come to terms with how close they had come to losing Grace and Party. It was a scary thought to entertain, especially because both of them were on the mend. Though there was some much-needed discussion needed between he and Party. That though, was for another time.  
Jet wondered if this was all because of Phoenix Soul. It was pretty obvious that Kobra hated the man and didn’t trust him. Though if that were the case why then would he leave his family with the man he didn’t trust? Maybe, Jet thought, this is Kobra’s way of dealing with the left-over anxiety of the whole situation. It certainly hadn’t been the first time they almost lost someone. But it had been the first time Grace had been hurt. Maybe it was a combination of both?  
Jet wasn’t sure. All he knew for certain was that he needed to find his friend before he got into something he would regret. Knowing Kobra’s anger issues, there was a possibility that he had gone out looking for a fight. In the emotional state he was in that could only end poorly and Jet was not about to almost loose another member of his family.  
Another possibility hung in the back of Jet’s mind. Kobra had been sober for years now, but Destroya help him if Kobra ended up in a bar. That thought, even though he refused to fully entertain it, made Jet push the bike to go faster. If the situation was bad enough for the Kid to start drinking, then Jet wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to fix it.  
A few more minuets of riding hard and fast and Jet Star finally saw the outline of the Tans- AM in the distance. He made the bike speed up even more, anxious to find the car’s driver. In the back of his mind Jet knew that there was only one bar in the entire zone. That had been an important part of the decision to move to the diner. Still, if someone really wanted alcohol, it wasn’t too hard to get some.  
Jet practically jumped off of the bike before it had come to a complete stop and ran to the Trans-AM. Sitting with his back to the driver’s side door was Kobra Kid. Despite the moonlight shining down, the man was hidden in the shadows. The only part of him visible was his bleach blond hair.  
“Kobra,” Even though Jet whispered the word he might as well have screamed it.  
“Hey, man. Are, uh, are you okay?” He continued. It was obvious Kobra was ignoring him, or maybe he didn’t even know that he was there. Thankfully Jet couldn’t see any alcohol laying around and the kid defiantly didn’t smell like he’d been drinking.  
Jet debated on tapping Kobra’s shoulder to get his attention. In the state he was in he might not even register the action, or he would freak out and shoot Jet. Which, would definitely not be a good thing.  
Jet decided to just take his chances with touching Kobra. Maybe some contact would help to ground him. Shit. Maybe this was a panic attack of some kind?  
Slowly, Jet placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. The poor kid jumped like he’d been shot, making Jet feel guilty instantly.  
“Whoa, what the- “, Kobra looked up at Jet, and after realizing that it was his friend, let out a small sigh.  
“Hey,” Jet said lamely, not knowing what else to say. The desert was quiet again except the sounds of the two men breathing.  
Slowly Jet lowered himself down to sit besides Kobra.  
“Hey yourself,” Kobra whispered after a long silence. Oddly enough, the quiet was not awkward. Jet thanked Destroya for that and he knew that eventually Kobra would talk. Hopefully, he’d open up to why he’d reacted the way he did. It didn’t make sense to Jet, why would Kobra leave Party and Grace with Phoenix if having him around bothered him so much. Phoenix had been nothing but nice, even a little shy, while he recounted hearing the fight and curiosity leading him to get closer. The kid said that he’d been too afraid to really help, that was until he saw Missile get hurt and then he had rushed to help Party save her.  
Now Jet didn’t know how much of his story was true but, Party hadn’t actively tried to warn them about Phoenix when he’d woken up. So how dangerous could he be?  
Then again, he usually was the first person to trust someone. With Ghoul next and then Party. Kobra was normally the last person who would begin to trust but once he did trust someone, it was with everything he had. As dramatic as that sounds, it was something Jet admired about the kid. He was wary with who he opened his heart to, but once he did he would do anything for that person.  
“Did you notice?” Kobra said, startling Jet from his thoughts. It took a moment for Jet to answer, unsure of what Kobra meant. He told him as such, which lead to Kobra sighing again.  
“When you were cleaning Party up, did you notice?” Kobra said, voice still a whisper.  
Oh, Jet knew what this was about now. He’d put it in the back of his mind, more important things to deal with and such. But he should have known that Kobra would react like this.  
“He’s doing it again. And we didn’t even notice, Jet. I didn’t notice.”, Kobra spoke quietly but Jet could practically feel the emotion in his words. He was right, they hadn’t noticed. All of a sudden Kobra’s actions were understandable.  
“Kobra,” he didn’t answer.  
“Damnit Mikey, look at me.” This got his attention and Jet honestly could say that he didn’t feel badly about using his real name.  
“It’s not that bad. Yeah, he’s doing it again, but he’s no where near where he was. We’ll talk to him when we get back to the diner. Hell, if I have to hold him down and force him, he will get better.”  
Jet breathed heavily, the weight of his words and the situation made him feel as if he were smothering.  
“But we didn’t notice. I- I thought he was doing better. He seemed happy, Jet. We were happy.”  
Kobra hadn’t moved, he still sat against the car. He was slouching, with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head tucked into his shoulder. Jet ignored the fact that the kid’s eyes were brimming with tears. Shit. He didn’t try and hide his own hand moving up to wipe his leaking eyes.  
“I know. I know. But, we just need to talk to him, get him to tell us what’s going on in that head of his. We can fix this, but not by walking away and defiantly not by ignoring it.” Jet took a deep breath, the image of Party from before. It’d been almost a year, but that night they’d found him passed out in the back of the diner was still fresh in Jet’s mind. He knew it probably was in Kobra’s too. At first, they weren’t able to see what was wrong, it just looked like he was asleep. After Jet had realized that he was unconscious rather than asleep, it sent him in almost mad panic to find out what was wrong with his leader.  
As he tore the clothes off of the unmoving Party Poison, Jet was not greeted with a horrifying wound, instead the image of a starving man was etched into his mind. As he had looked over Party in shock, he was sickened to see that he could count every rib, and after that despite his years as their “physician”, Jet Star had to look away.  
It had taken months of careful eating and encouragement to bring their Party Poison back. All three of them had taken it hard, they were family after all. So, the thought that Party was heading back down that road again left a bad taste in Jet’s mouth. He could only guess what it had done for Kobra.  
Now, with Party relapsing back into old ways, Jet wasn’t sure if he felt angrier at his friend for not confiding in them, or worried. Either way, they would all need to talk later. Now, Jet’s focus was on Kobra.  
“It’s not your fault.” Jet added when Kobra didn’t respond. He knew the Kid well enough to know where his thoughts were going.  
“I- I know. But I still should have seen, should have done something.” Kobra’s voice was stronger now, still obviously upset, but Jet would take what he could get.  
“Come on, we should head back. I left Ghoul in charge.”  
“Oh, great that’ll end well.” Kobra joked in reply and Jet could tell there was a hint of a smile ghosting his lips.  
The trip back to the diner was uneventful, Jet driving the motorcycle and Kobra the Trans-AM. Surprisingly, when they pulled up to their home it was still standing and Ghoul could be seen by the front door, still on guard.  
Jet beamed at the small man and surprisingly, Kobra gave him a weak smile as well.  
“Welcome back guys.” Ghoul said moving out of the way to let them through the front door.  
As the pair walked into the diner, Ghoul staying behind because he was still on watch, they noticed a very tired looking Show Pony sleeping at a booth.  
Resisting the urge to laugh at the kissy face the runner was making, Jet Star nodded his head in the direction of the bedrooms, a hint for Kobra to follow him. Thankfully, Kobra did and Jet lead them into Party’s room. Not to their surprise, Party was still sleeping, the effects of exhaustion and blood loss from his knife wound keeping the man asleep.  
Kobra took a deep breath as he walked around the other side of his brother’s bed. Glancing down at Party provided no help to his emotions. How could Kobra be mad at Party while he was laying there so frail looking? The answer was he couldn’t. Just standing there in the room for a few moments made all of his anger towards his brother dissipate. All that was left, as far as he could tell, was sadness and worry.  
Kobra knew, he’d been told by Pony and Jet, that Party was going to be okay, he just needed time. Yet, the pale figure laying in Party’s bed, showed no sign of holding true to those words.  
Jet, seemingly knowing what Kobra was thinking, was the first to break the silence.  
“He is getting better Kobra. The only thing keeping him out is exhaustion so with a few more hours of rest, he should wake up. Then you can talk about all of this with him until your heart gives out.” Jet took a deep breath, he hoped he was getting through the point that Kobra should not yell. If those two fought, well let’s just say the last time that happened it didn’t end well.  
“Just, promise me you’ll talk. No yelling, no screaming, just talk okay?”  
Kobra was known for his control over his emotions, but when it came to his brother, that control went out the window. Both brothers had been known to do or say some stupid things when it involved the other being hurt.  
The last time they had discovered Party not eating, the redhead had claimed it was because food was in short reply. Which, at the time, was not a complete lie as one of their runners had encountered some trouble and was unable to make his deliveries. Despite this, they did have enough to eat albeit in smaller portions. Knowing this fact made Kobra blow up on Party the moment he’d opened his eyes. That fight had lasted a considerable amount of time, considering half of the participants were a starved, barely conscious dumbass. Ultimately, the two reconciled after Party promised that he would never do it again. Still, that fight had been intense and Jet did not wish for a second round.  
“Yeah, I-I’m not mad, or at least I don’t feel as mad, as I was before… so uh, don’t worry.”  
“Thanks man. That’s all I wanted to hear.”  
Jet turned to leave and after placing a hand on Kobra’s shoulder said, “I’m gonna start my watch. Try and get some sleep dude. Everything’ll be milkshakes in the end.”  
He flashed the kid the most genuine smile he could manage and then walked into Missile’s room.  
She, of course, was sleeping too, it was the middle of the night after all, and gave her a once over. Even in the pale light that filtered in through the open door from the hall way, Grace looked better. She defiantly had more color to her complexion than before and she didn’t seem to be in any pain.  
Smiling to himself, Jet gently closed the door and reluctantly entered the dining area.  
Given everything on Kobra Kid’s mind, it was not really a surprise that he didn’t even notice Phoenix Soul sleeping in there.  
Jet gently nudged the small man awake, and it took quite a few moments of this to actually render him conscious.  
“Huh? Wa- oh, Jet I uh. I’m sorry. I was bored and I wanted some light cause the room I was in didn’t have any. Not that it was a bad room or anything. Thank you, guys, for letting me use it, even though you tied me up at first. Not that I’m upset over that. I- “  
“Woah, kid, slow down. It’s fine. If anything, I should apologize to you for locking you up.” Jet spoke calmly, it seemed the kid was a nervous wreck. Not that he could blame him really.  
“oh, uh thanks?”  
Jet smiled, “Why don’t you go and sleep in the room. It may be dark but that bed has got to be more comfortable than this booth.”  
Phoenix didn’t respond, he simply nodded and walked slowly down the hallway. Jet watched as the kid closed the bedroom door, and finally decided he’d killed enough time and that he should relive Ghoul of his watch.  
Outside of the diner was drastically cooler than inside. Even with all of the radiation and the world going to shit, the desert was still a desert. Which meant it was freaking cold at night. Thankfully, he had a warm jacket that always worked well in the frigid air. Jet knew Kobra had a similar one as well which he was thankful for because honestly that beanpole would probably freeze to death without it.  
Ghoul on the other hand, despite his stupid- nonworking immune system (his words not Jet’s), did not have a warm jacket. His had gotten ruined on a raid they hadn’t gotten around to replacing it. Now, Jet felt guilty for taking his time coming outside.  
It didn’t help that when he stepped foot outside, Ghoul was visibly shaking as he held his raygun against his thigh. It was clear that he was miserable and Jet wasted no further time in sending the small man inside to warm up.  
With his warm jacket wrapped tightly around his middle, Jet wasted no time doing a once over around the diner. He always liked to be careful, they all did. However, his sweep around the building did not reveal anything suspicious so Jet decided to resume Ghoul’s position right in front of the door.  
As the hours went by, agonizingly slowly, Jet wished he’d woken Pony and asked him to take a shift. This was only half-heartedly though. Jet knew how tired Pony was, given the fact that he’d saved two of their team and brought one back from the brink. With a sigh, Jet returned his focus to the wasteland in front of him. He could see the shadows of cacti and Joshua trees scattered all over. There was no wind that night, so he was confused when he saw moving shadows.  
His brain worked in slow motion, too late did he realize that those were not Joshua trees, but in fact living things running towards his home.  
Jet Star pulled his ray gun from its holster and began firing as best he could at the running men. It was too dark to tell if they were Dracs or other ‘joys, but one thing was certain, they weren’t friendly. 

Back inside the diner, Phoenix was unable to sleep. The one named Jet Star, he only knew that because Jet was the only one who seemed to not be mad at him, had not lied about the bed being more comfortable. It was a small bed, but him being a small man meant it was nearly the perfect size. Also, Phoenix had noticed that he had been given decently warm blankets.  
All of this surprised him, why were these people, if they were so mad at him and blamed him for the little girl getting hurt, making him feel comfortable.  
They seemed like good people, well as good as leaders of a rebellion against on evil corporation could be anyway.  
For that reason, he could understand why the tall blond one was so angry with him. Given the situation, for all they knew he could have been the one to attack Party and Missile. According to Show Pony, who was defiantly a weird one, everything would work out after Party told them what happened.  
That was if Party said the truth. Phoenix’s life was in the hands of a sassy red-head who he didn’t know. Great.  
Phoenix was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a thump. Unable to tell where the sound came from, Phoenix stood up and slowly made his way to the door. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to sleep anyway. Besides, everyone should have been asleep besides Jet who would be keeping watch. Jet didn’t strike Phoenix as the clumsy type so the thump was out of place.  
Slowly, Phoenix opened the door to his “room”, even with the moon light filtering in through the dingy diner windows, the hallway that connected his room to the rest of the building was nearly pitch black.  
Straining his ears to hear any odd noises, Phoenix stood as still as he could. For a few moments there was no sound other than his own breathing and his heartbeat pounding in his chest.  
Something was wrong, that much he did know. Looking from his doorway, Phoenix should have been able to look through the front window and see Jet Star. Now, when he looked there was nothing but desert outside.  
A bright flash raced across his vison. Before Phoenix even fully register that it was a raygun blast, he was reaching for his own gun. Thank Sand and Sun that the Four had given his gun back. He briefly wondered if this was some kind of test, but when more shots were fired his way, Phoenix stopped thinking and went into survival mode.  
He pointed his raygun in the direction the shots had come from and fired. Once, twice, three times. By the final shot, there were no more streaks of light illuminating the dark room. He had never got the chance to see who exactly had fired on him but who ever it was, they were dead now.  
As Phoenix stepped forward, fully planning on checking on Jet Star, a bright purple ray blast hit him in the shoulder. The pain that raced through his whole left arm left him squeezing his eyes shut and falling to his knees. After a moment, Phoenix forced himself to stand. It wasn’t a fatal shot; he wouldn’t even bleed out because the wound was already cauterized by the heat from the laser. It was just pain, and pain he could deal with.  
In the time that he was down, a group of Dracs had gathered around him. Their faces were devoid of emotion just like the Ritalin rats that Phoenix had seen inside the city. It was the same drug that made these monsters. There would be no begging or bargaining, the Dracs were so far gone that they were nothing more than zombies controlled by the city. In any other circumstance, Phoenix would have felt sorry for the poor souls, now his only thought was keeping them away from the others. Party Poison and Missile Kid would be unable to defend themselves even if they woke up and the others were sleeping and stood a similar chance.  
So, that left Jet Star. Phoenix had no idea if the Dracs had killed him yet. He tried to not think about the chances of Jet being ghosted. When he thought about it though, why hadn’t the Dracs killed him yet. They were just standing there, staring at him.  
“Give us Party Poison.” The one directly in front of Phoenix spoke. Despite being taken back by the normally mute Drac speaking, Phoenix tried to make his face neutral, unafraid. All he had to do, he kept reminding himself, was find Jet Star and then take out the six Dracs together. No problem.  
When Phoenix didn’t answer, the Drac spoke again, this time with something almost like anger in its voice.  
Forcing himself to remain calm, Phoenix felt a plan come to him. It was simple, and still left him in danger, but it was better than nothing.  
The Drac, having realized that Phoenix was not going to back down, stepped closer. This gave the killjoy the opening he needed and before the Drac knew what had hit him, he was dead on the floor. Thankfully, the others were shocked enough for Phoenix to make a run for the door. Even though he knew that his back would be exposed and his shoulder still burned, Phoenix willed his feet to run. He had to get the Dracs away from the crew, that was the only thing of importance.  
Lasor beams flew past him as he ran and Phoenix could feel the heat coming off of them as the hit the wall in front of him.  
Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Phoenix made it to the door of the diner. With-out stopping, he burst through the door by breaking it with his shoulder. He only took a moment to thank Sand and Sun for the door being a piece of shit before he was searching desperately for Jet Star.  
Phoenix hurriedly looked where Jet’s post was, in front of the window. The wall held no scorch marks and thankfully there was no body laying in the sand. After deciding to continue his search around the building, Phoenix walks three steps past the window when he sees it. There’s blood splattered along the sand and when he forces his eyes to follow the trail that’s when he sees Jet.  
He quickly bends down (when had he walked the short distance over to him?) and checks for the wound. There were no burn marks on his jacket, nor could Phoenix find any other wound than a deep cut on his forehead. It seemed the Dracs had knocked him out before moving inside.  
Shit, the Dracs.  
Turning quickly, Phoenix barely had time to pull his raygun again and begin firing. The Dracs were right in front of him, six of them, all wearing matching outfits that were so white they hurt Phoenix’s head to look at. One by one though, the Dracs began to fall. Phoenix had reverted into auto piolet once more and had given up all thought. The only thing on his mind was his aim and keeping everyone else safe. Nothing else mattered.  
Finally, there were no more Dracs. Phoenix was left standing in the now too silent desert. The only sound he could hear was his own labored breathing.  
“Shit,” a gravely voice to his left startled Phoenix. He had turned around and aimed his gun within a moment, intent on killing the next wave of Dracs.  
Instead, he was staring at an empty desert with Jet Star holding his head between his hands. The ‘joy was half-sitting, with his gun in his hand. The pieces clicked together for Phoenix. They’d taken out the Dracs together, still he was by the older man’s side in an instant.  
“Phoenix,” another voice spoke from behind him. He recognized this one.  
“Kobra, help. I think he was knocked out with something and I’m not sure if he’s got a concussion or not but he’s bleeding pretty badly.”  
Amazingly, Kobra didn’t yell at him. Nor did he even seem like he blamed Phoenix. Instead there was an almost proud look on his face. It faded quickly, replaced with his trade marked bitch face, or according to Jet his natural face.  
“Here, let me.”  
Phoenix moved out of the way so that Kobra could take a look Jet, who had been silent the whole time.  
As Phoenix stood off to the side with Fun Ghoul, who had also apparently seen most of it, he began to feel the pain in his shoulder again. Phoenix didn’t even realize he had begun to fall until Ghoul was holding him upright and leading him back into the diner.  
It only took a few minuets for Show Pony to clean the wound and put a thin bandage over it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jet laying across a table they’d cleared.  
Pony said the head wound wasn’t serious and that they just typically blead a lot, for which Phoenix was thankful for.  
Another thing to be thankful for was that Kobra hadn’t glared at him since the shootout. He still looked at him every now and then, but there was no distrust in his eyes. What it was exactly, Phoenix couldn’t make out. But if Kobra no longer hated him, then that was perfectly fine.  
Unable to keep up on his thoughts, Phoenix found himself nearly falling asleep in his seat.  
He watched as Kobra stood and walked over to him.  
“Hey, uh. You’d did good tonight. We’d probably be toast if you hadn’t been here. So, um. Thanks.”  
It was awkward as hell, but Phoenix would take the sentiment.  
“No, problem. I respect what you guys have here, its special.”  
“Yeah, they mean everything to me. Anyway, you should head off to sleep. It’s been a hell of a night.”  
Phoenix needed no other inclination, he was standing and, slowly, walking to his room moments later.  
Kobra Kid had spoken to him as an equal, hell, he’d admitted his love for his crew. Phoenix hadn’t known them for long, but he knew that meant Kobra didn’t hate him anymore.  
He even allowed himself to hope he’d earned Kobra Kid’s respect as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter is late, but I've been busy with work and finals. I tried to make up for the wait by making this chapter longer. So as always I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks as always for reading!


	5. Much needed talks

He even allowed himself to hope he’d earned Kobra Kid’s respect as well.

Kobra Kid’s life had come to a halt, but it hadn’t been a quick and obvious stop. No, things had begun to slow down when Party and Missile were attacked. Still caught up in adrenalin, Kobra hadn’t allowed himself to actually think about what had happened. He kept himself busy by helping Jet and Pony bring things into the injured killjoy’s rooms. This plan was working pretty well for Kobra, his anxious energy was tunneled towards something productive. He had almost allowed himself to relax a little. Well, except for Phoenix.  
Normally, Kobra was excellent at reading people, telling when they were lying and such. This skill came in handy when they had to make trades with some sketchy people. Hell, it probably saved their lives a few times.  
But with Phoenix, Kobra couldn’t tell. He had wanted to believe the story that Phoenix just happened to be in the area and came to two strangers’ aid, but his suspicions couldn’t be shaken.  
He had too many questions. Why was Phoenix in that zone? Why was he alone? Where was his crew? The biggest being, why did he help them?  
Now he’d seen firsthand as Phoenix protected them, took a ray blast for them. Kobra wasn’t instantly won over, no that’d be too cliché. But it wasn’t incorrect to say that he trusted the kid a bit more.  
Still, Kobra had too many questions and not enough answers.  
The night after the Drac’s ambush, Party Poison woke up. As he lay there blinking his eyes and trying to gain his bearings, Kobra felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Even though his brother had woken a few days ago, and off and on afterword, he had never truly been awake. Party’s eyes had been blurry and unfocused, his words and actions as if he thought he was still dreaming.  
Now, Kobra studied his eyes and saw awareness. No fuzz or confusion clouding them. This was Party.  
“Hey,” Kobra spoke, disrupting the quiet of the room. It was late, and no light shone through the curtains, but thankfully the light from the small lamp on the nightstand was enough to illuminate the brothers.  
“Hey, yourself.” Party spoke quietly, his voice scratchy.  
“I was awake before?” he continued, questioning his memory.  
“Yeah, you’ve been up a couple of times, but you were pretty out of it. Surprised you remember at all.”  
“I remember asking about Grace.”  
Silence engulfed the room again. It wasn’t uncomfortable or suffocating, instead it had an air of understanding and normality. It was reminiscing of long nights just in each other’s company as they were growing up. Few words being spoken aloud, but whole conversations sparking in their minds. They rarely had time for these now, being rebel leaders and all.  
Still, Kobra couldn’t escape fully into the past. There were still things he needed to know.  
“Why have I been here so long? The way you’re talking I’ve been out for a while.” Party spoke up, his voice better now. He pushed himself into a sitting position and was unable to hide the grimace of pain that sparked from his side.  
“Well, the small wound on your side wasn’t as small as we thought. You’d lost a good deal of blood and um, currently your body wasn’t able to handle it.” Kobra felt a little proud, he’d kept his emotions in check. He was determined to not start an argument, Jet was right, fighting wouldn’t be worth it. Still, Kobra wasn’t able to keep the worry out of his voice.  
“Shit,” Party didn’t say anything else, he simply stared at his hands. He was refusing to look at Kobra and it took everything the blond had to keep his anger in check. There was no use yelling, it obviously didn’t work last time.  
“Why?” was all that Kobra could say. He wasn’t sure if he had the strength to say more. The anger was still there, ever present at his brother’s stupidity, but it was being overshadowed by confusion and fear. Why would his brother do this? Why again? Kobra just couldn’t understand.  
“I- I don’t really know. I just- I’m responsible for all of you guys, for all the rebels, and I’m not sure I’m the kind of person who should do this. An overweight, recovering alcoholic who has no idea what he is doing. I mean I was ok with protecting you guys, you’re my crew, my family, but the whole damn rebellion; I’m not sure I’m the right person.”  
By the end of his speech, Party was sagging down as if he were trying to make himself as small as possible.  
Kobra watched the older man for a moment as he tried to understand what on earth would make Party think that he wasn’t fit for the job. Yeah, he wasn’t perfect, but he was a natural leader, strong minded, kind, and extremely loyal. Kobra couldn’t understand why things in his past, things from Before, mattered now?  
He knew he needed to say something, something to assure his brother that he trusted him with his life, as did nearly all the rebels.  
“Party, you- you know I don’t lie? Right?”  
“Yeah?” Party spoke but he never lifted his head, or even his eyes towards his concerned brother. It was as if he was preparing himself for the yelling that Kobra was going to start. But, this time is different.  
“Then, believe me when I say that I know you. I’ve known you my whole damn life Gee. Not once did I ever doubt that you loved me, or that you wouldn’t protect me with everything you had. Now that we’re in this hell hole, Jet, Ghoul, and everyone else, they trust you. It’s not a blind trust, they’ve seen you put your own life on the line countless times to help someone else. What you did in the past doesn’t define you now. You’ve gotten better, and I am so proud of you.”  
Kobra’s voice trailed off, unsure of what else he needed to say to prove to Party that he wasn’t a fraud or what ever bad thing he thought about himself.  
“I- I don’t understand how starving yourself fixes any of these things you are worried about.”  
Still without looking up from his hands, Party let out a sigh.  
“I don’t know man. I just, it was one thing I could fix.”  
“You are not perfect, no one is. Who gives a damn how much you weigh? If that is something that someone is judging your personality on, then that is their problem. Not yours.”  
Kobra sighed and his head found its way into his hands. He hadn’t meant to yell, it wasn’t even directed towards Party, but he had. When he got upset he could say something he didn’t mean, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at his brother. Despite everything, Party didn’t like being yelled at. It made him shut down or explode and neither of those things were Kobra’s intentions. He should have noticed his brother’s behavior sooner. Should have done something. This was his fault.  
“Mikes?” Party’s voice didn’t sound mad or hurt. This gave Kobra the courage to look up at his brother. Party was now looking at him, his eyes brimming with tears.  
“I’m sorry, its just sometimes this all feels so overwhelming. All those people, their lives are in my hands and what happened with Grace just proves it. I can’t protect everyone.”  
“No, I don’t wanna hear that shit. Grace would be dead right now if you hadn’t saved her. You took on all those rebels by yourself and both of you made it home. If that’s not a true leader I don’t know what is.” Kobra reassured him quickly.  
“I- I’m sorry” Party’s voice broke and it was his turn to put his head in his hands. He finally let the tears fall, the ones Kobra was sure he’d been holding in for a long time.  
In that moment, they were no longer Party Poison and Kobra Kid. No, they were Gee and Mikey, two brothers trying to survive the world around them. They’d been here before, broken and scared, but now things were different. They were killjoys now, they had people to protect and an evil company to destroy. They did, not just Gee.  
“Together.”  
“What?” Gee said, his voice proving the fact that he’d been crying. He lifted his head to look at his brother silent tears still falling.  
“You’re not in this alone. We’re a team, a family, and you may be the leader but we’re in this together. Don’t hold it all in ok?” Mikey searched his brother’s face for any sign of argument, while he knew his brother didn’t like yelling, it was unlike him to be so passive about this sort of thing.  
It only served to worry Mikey more.  
“Ok,”  
That’s all he needed to hear.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that evening, after Party had fallen back to sleep, Kobra quietly left his brother’s room. He made his way towards Grace’s room, a weight lifting from him as he saw her sitting up coloring.  
When she saw him entering a cheesy grin spread across her face, making Kobra’s heart swell.  
“Hi motorbaby, how’re you feeling?” Kobra said gently, as he sat down at the foot of her bed. Pony was standing in the corner of the room, a similar smile plastered on his face.  
“M’ ok Kobe’s. Pony got me colors though!” She lifted the paper up for Kobra to see, there were red and blue scribbles all over the page.  
“I love it sweetie. Did you thank Pony for the crayons?” Kobra said genuinely and threw a glance towards Show Pony.  
“I did! He said it was for my birthday!” Grace didn’t look up from her drawing but her grin was intact.  
With a nod to Pony and a hair ruffle for Grace, Kobra left for the dining area. He’d wanted to smoother the small girl in a hug but was afraid that he’d hurt her. She hadn’t seemed in any pain and Kobra didn’t want to be the cause of any.  
As Kobra meandered towards the dining area he tried to practice what he was going to say. He’d been thinking about this conversation all evening, it had been on the back burner as he’d worried about what would happen when Party and he finally talked. Now though, that he and his brother had spoken, Kobra had nothing else stopping him from realizing how poorly he’d treated Phoenix. Sure, he’d been worried about their safety, but now that the kid had shown his loyalty Kobra owed him and explanation. Or at least a conversation.  
Phoenix was exactly where Kobra expected him to be, sprawled out on a booth tinkering with some thing that he couldn’t see. His soft face was concentrated on whatever he had in his hand and Kobra had to clear his throat to get his attention.  
“So, um, we haven’t really talked yet.” Kobra said, failing to keep things from being awkward. Thankfully, Phoenix smiled and nodded, ready for what Kobra had to say. Great, now Kobra had to actually talk to someone and use more than one sentence  
“I just wanted to say thank you. You helped Party and Missile, and then you saved all of our asses the other night. I know I wasn’t exactly welcoming to you, but out here we can’t afford that kind of trust ya know?” It was a shitty explanation, Kobra knew it, but he hoped Phoenix could see the apology hidden in his words.  
“No, I understand. I was a random dude who you didn’t know. I was suspicious.” Phoenix said bluntly. Kobra hadn’t fully expected the kid to agree.  
“Now though, you’ve proved to us you’re not a Drac or a nosy ‘joy. So, I wanted to formally ask if you wanted to hang here with us?” Kobra hadn’t asked anyone about this, not even his brother, but he was sure that the others wouldn’t mind the new addition. Though, when Phoenix didn’t respond Kobra began to wonder if he overstepped his boundaries. Why would this guy want to be in their crew? They had a target on their backs with BL-IND looking down the scope. They lived a dangerous life, these past few day especially. No sane person would agree to signing up for that.  
Quickly, Kobra tried to backtrack. God he sucked at human contact. Give him a gun, easy, but a person, and he was lost.  
“You don’t have to join our crew or anything. I just meant that you’re welcome to stick around and stuff.”  
Nice, Kobra thought, noticing Phoenix looking up at him and smiling. The kid didn’t want to stay, he just was a nice guy.  
“Dude, I’d love to be part of your crew.”  
Huh, guess the only person Kobra could read properly was Party.  
“It’s just that I already hav- had a crew. I don’t know if I can replace him yet.”  
“Him?” Kobra found himself asking.  
“Huh? Oh Decaydance, he is my best friend. Me, him and two others ran together for a while. But, now we’ve gone our separate ways.” There was emotion buried in his words, as if speaking them brought him pain.  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that dude. Do you and him still talk?” Kobra said genuinely, hoping he wasn’t overstepping.  
“Kinda, its complicated. I miss him though.” Phoenix found himself confiding in Kobra. He told him how he and Decay had bonded Before through music and how if things would have turned out differently, they probably would have started a band.  
This promoted Kobra to mention his own crew’s similar opinion on music. Thus a long conversation about guitars and music was sparked. The two talked and reminisced well through the night, Kobra ending up siting next to Phoenix in the booth.  
The conversation had died down and they were both sitting quietly.  
“You loved him didn’t you?” Kobra found himself blurting. It was painfully obvious, in the way Phoenix spoke of Decay. How they had always been inseparable, how they escaped the city together and ultimately found the rest of their crew. Phoenix did say much about the reason for their break up, but it was clear that whatever happened, it was recent. Still, Phoenix cared for Decay, that much Kobra knew for certain.  
“Yeah, we’re dating. I mean we were. I don’t know anymore. There was too much yelling for us to really talk about where it all left us.”  
Kobra was surprised when Phoenix kept going. Normally people thought he was a stone cold asshole, his facial expressions seemed to solidify that. So, he never really had anyone other than his crew tell them such personal information.  
Kobra focused on Phoenix, it seemed like he was going to continue.  
“I, I know you probably don’t care,-“  
“I do, go on. You probably need to talk about it anyway. I’m a good listener, I promise.”  
With that, Phoenix took a deep breath and began.  
“Well, Pe- Decay has always been accident prone. He tends to not think things through and end up getting himself hurt. I can’t count how many times we’ve had to patch that idiot up. But, despite his tendency to seek out sharp things and see if he can impale himself, long story, he was always abnormally careful when we were working. Especially lately when the patrols have been increasing. He’s like stupid protective of me, of all of us really. But that night for some reason he decided to forget the plan and charge in alone.” Kobra watched as Phoenix took a shaky breath and kept going.  
“He nearly got himself killed, nearly got all of us killed. I honestly still don’t know if I’m mad at him for being so reckless, thankful we’re all okay, or worried about his reasoning. But the first thing I did was yell. At the time I was furious and the second we got back to our camp I went off on him. I don’t know, I let my anger get the best of me and I said some things I wish I could take back.” Phoenix had his head in his hands now. He wasn’t crying, not that Kobra could tell at least. But it was clear that he regretted whatever he’d said. Rather than making Phoenix come out and say it, Kobra spoke.  
“ But you still care about him.”  
“Well yeah, I love him. Hell, I’m worried about him. I told you he’s accident prone when he not even trying to get hurt.” Phoenix said quietly.  
“Do you know where he is now?” Kobra found himself asking.  
“I have a general idea. But, I doubt he’ll wanna see me.” Phoenix said without lifting his head.  
“Bullshit. If you two are as crazy about each other as I think you are, he’s probably feeling the same as you right about now. What do you say we help you find him?”  
Kobra didn’t know why he was determined to help this kid, he barely knew him. There was something that he saw of himself in those bright eyes.  
“You would do that for me?”  
“Yeah dude.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, after Kobra relieved Ghoul of guard duty, he’d run through various plans to find Phoenix Soul’s boyfriend. Phoenix said that he most likely would be two Zones over, where his crew’s original base had been. It would be relatively easy for them to send out a search party and locate Decaydance. However, Missile was still not ready for a mission and he really didn’t want Party out of the diner for the immediate future. Still, they’d have three people for the mission if no one stayed back at the diner.  
By the time the sun rose over the desert, turning everything into a bright orange and heating the air up, Kobra still hadn’t come up with a plan that he liked.  
He really didn’t want to leave Party and Missile alone in the diner. While Party was capable of defending himself to a degree, Kobra really didn’t want to chance it. Especially with Missile there with him.  
Kobra knew for a fact that his brother would give his life for the girl, they all would, but that didn’t mean he wanted to risk that happening.  
When Jet came by to let him get some sleep, Kobra still had no idea how he was going to help Phoenix.  
So, like he’s done nearly every time he needed a different perspective on something, he went to his brother.  
As he walked into Party’s room, Ghoul was leaving. His eyes were red and brimmed with tears, though he had a smile on his face. Kobra knew they’d probably been talking for most of the night and gave Ghoul a weak smile as they passed each other.  
“He’s gonna be the death of me.” Ghoul whispered, smile still on his face.  
“You and me both. He eaten yet?”  
“Yeah he ate just a moment ago. I’m gonna go crash. Night.”  
Kobra nodded and walked all the way into his brother’s room. He felt like he’d been only moving back and forth from one room to another. He’d hadn’t left the diner in days and Kobra itched to go outside.  
Later, he told himself. He had more important things to do.  
Party was sitting up in his bed, his hair plastered around his face, filthy. Kobra wondered if it was worth it to try and convince him to wash it. At the least it’d help him clean up, maybe even help his mood some. Not that Party was in a bad mood. He seemed distant, not really looking at Kobra as he sat down in the seat pulled up to his bed. S  
“Party?”  
“Hum?”, alarm bells went off in Kobra’s mind. Something was definitely bothering Party, though Kobra could only guess to what. He’d have thought his brother would be in a good mood, judging by Ghoul’s mood anyway.  
“Gee.” Kobra tried again, worry taking over.  
“I’m here.”  
“What? What’s wrong? Is everything ok between you and Ghoul?”  
Kobra was trying to figure out what was wrong, becoming more worried the longer his brother kept silent.  
“He loves me.”  
“Wha-“ Kobra had to stop himself from laughing, why would something like that bother Party so much?  
“Why does he care so much about me? I- I don’t deserve it. I’m a fuck up. I just-“  
“No, don’t think like that. You two are so perfect for each other it makes me sick, you keep each other safe and I’d be lying if I said I’d seen you happier with anyone else. You are perfect for each other, it goes both ways. He cares about you because he sees the real you, the weird dude who loves vampires too much and is self-conscious.”  
Kobra kept going, pretending not to hear the quiet but loving “fuck you” mumbled by his brother.  
“He sees how much you care about your family, your friends, the world. If he didn’t respect you after all he- we’ve- seen you do and go though, then I wouldn’t have let him stay. But, he does. I can see it in just about everything he does. Don’t ever think you don’t deserve his love, or mine.”  
“I love him, so much. I just, I can’t help feeling like this. I don’t wanna drag him down with me.” Party whispered and Kobra had to call on every ounce of strength he had to keep from shaking his brother until he saw sense.  
“You’re not dragging him down. You saw how he was before, you’ve both brought out the best in each other.”  
Finally, Party smiled. It wasn’t a big one, nor was it entirely joyful, but it was genuine.  
“Finally.”  
They both laughed a little and slipped into small talk seamlessly. Kobra asked how he was feeling, to which Party said that he was mostly better. Kobra could tell that Party was still struggling, it was written all over his face and words, but he could also see a hint of the real person behind all of the walls and insecurities. The man his brother grew up to be. Strong, caring, and brave. Kobra couldn’t be more proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload! I know I need to work on uploading more often, I'm gonna try. This chapter centers around Kobra a lot more than I originally intended, but I'm happy with it because I feel like Kobra needs all of the attention too. Anyway, this chapter isn't as dark or action packed as the others but I really wanted to focus on the boys' relationships and everything. As always, thanks for reading and feedback is greatly appreciated!


	6. Music Saves Lives

Kobra couldn't be more proud. 

 

A month passed fairly quickly for the Killjoys and Phoenix Soul. With Party and Missile Kid back to their old selves, for the most part anyway, life began to feel normal again. Well, as normal as it can get when you live in a desert wasteland and fight Dracs everyday.  
Party had, upon borderline threats from his brother and Ghoul, taken to eating at least three meals a day. He was beginning to look better, his skin less pale and his eyes brighter. Late night talks with Kobra still revealed the insecurities that filled his mind and threatened to over take him at times. He was getting better though, Party was able to talk about it now at least. He'd come to find that talking to his brother really did help get those nasty thoughts about himself out and to give him a new perspective about things. 

 

Little by little over the past month Party found ways to distract himself from his negative thoughts. It wasn't easy, that was for sure, but with a little help from his crew and Phoenix he was managing. After Kobra Kid had told him that he planed on finding a lost lover of Phoenix’s, Party couldn't help but agree that they should all work on it. More people means better chance, at least that was Party's reasoning. He'd come to expect Phoenix's presence in the diner, during meals, and on raids. They had worked exceptionally well as a four man team, but now with a fifth person things went a little more smoothly. Especially because they were all wary of leaving Missile Kid alone in the diner, Phoenix's presence was apricated because it meant that there would always be four on a mission if needed and still one person home to watch her. It worked out almost perfectly. 

 

Another thing that surprised Party was that Kobra trusted Phoenix. Yeah, he knew that Phoenix had saved them at least twice and was an extreemly nice person, but Kobra had always been slow to trust and therefore he knew just how much this man had grown on his brother. Maybe Kobra was lightening up, still being cautious enough to be safe, but being able to actually make freinds, something he hadn't had since Before. 

They were slowly becoming a family, Phoenix often put in his opinions and ideas when they were planning a raid or the like. They even started playing music again, something Party had thought they'd never do again. It was too painful. Or at least, it had been. 

Apparently, Kobra and Phoenix had bonded over music and what it meant to them. Party was definatly not complaining, it'd been forever since he'd sang. 

Though, in the diner well past midnight one night they decided they were going to play. Nothing big, they were all out of practice, but they'd rented some instruments that cost a fourtune and gotten to it. Well that makes it sound like things went smoothly. No, Phoenix fumbled on the guitar and Party's voice kept cracking. Somehow though, they finally made it through a song. It was an old one, in its teens Before, but it was if something clicked into place for them all. Musle memory kicked in and they played like no time had passed at all since they'd last picked up an instrument and Party, he sang his heart out. Screaming out the lyrics and dancing to the beat. 

All the while Missile Kid sat on one of the booths that had been pushed against the wall to make room for the music. She had one of the biggest grings on her face and was tapping along with her foot along to the beat. As the first song ended, they all stood still, frozen by the emotions still engulphing the room. They were all sweaty and breathing heavily but each had a smile on their face nearly as bright as the desert sun. 

They were going to have to buy instrurments, renting ones wouldn't cut it. It was like an adict who took their first hit in years, they were hooked.  
Party made a mental note to contact their supply man and see if he could locate some. He'd been able to find real hairdye and art supplies for them so Party doubted that he'd have much trouble. 

Getting back to playing as quickly as they could, everything else faded away. Everything except them, the music, and the instruemnts. For a breif moment they were no longer five guys in the desert fighting for their lives, they were back home. Each note feeling like a little slice of home, memories passing through their minds that were once thought to be forgotten.  
Hours passed quickly but as an eternity at the same time. They were all enjoying it, soaking in every note, but were growing tired. No one wanted it to end, but exhaustion was getting the best of them. Ghoul had been bouncing all over the place and Party wondered absentmindedly how the man was still standing. Just watching him made Party feel tired.  
Finally, just as the sun began to come up, they put away their instruments and stumbled into bed.

Party guided Missile into his room, feeling the need to watch over her overtaking him. She wordlessly followed him and curled up against him happily.  
He was suddenly hit with the love he felt for her, his need to protect her strong in his mind. Wrapping his arms around her, careful of the almost fully healed wound, he realized just who he was fighting for.  
Not fighting BLI-ND, fighting for his life and his sanity. He was doing it for those he loved. He deeply loved his crew, his brother, his boyfriend, Grace, and even Phoenix. He loved how they made him feel worth it. Party knew that it was kind of stupid and cliché to say, but it was the truth. He could feel the love that Kobra was pouring out when he'd woken up. The anger and worry was there, but it was overshadowed by the joy that Party was awake. Normally, the asshole part of his brain would say that it was all fake or that he'd imagined it all. Now though, Party was beginning to learn how to tell that part of his brain to shut up. Hell, he and Ghoul's conversation was the main reason for that. 

That night, they talked about just about everything. How much they loved each other, which they'd said before but felt so much more real now, how worried Ghoul'd been and how sorry Party was. Party realized he really was sorry, not just saying it to make the concerned faces go away, but he was actually sorry and didn't want to do it again. 

That revelation hit him like a brick and he tightened his hold on Missile to assure himself that he was there. No, he was. He was alive and so were everyone he loved.  
How'd he get so lucky?

Yeah, things could still go wrong, but honestly, he didn't care. He had everyone there to lean on, he didn't have to do it by himself.  
Feeling his eyes begin to fill with tears, Party closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, expecting to feel that emptiness that had been ever present pretty much as long as he could remember. This time however, there was no resistance. His tears were relief. Party hadn't realized it but things were slowly starting to get better. Slowly, he was becoming himself again. Thankfully, no one was awake to see him cry, but he was positive that these were cleansing. He felt lighter now, not as weighed down.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Party contacted his runner and asked him if he knew of any one who would be willing to sell them their instruments.  
The man, whose name he didn’t know for safety reasons, smiled and said he’d look around.  
Party happily walked back into the diner and told the others that there was hope.  
Smiles broke out across the room and Party smiled back. Things were good.  
———————————————-

After that night of playing music together, time sped back up for Kobra. Party and Missile were back to their old selves, for the most part. Life was beginning to be normal again for the Killjoys. Well, as normal as it could get with the addition of Phoenix who oddly enough had continued to grow on Kobra. They were both actively searching for Decaydance, the search however was making little progress. Phoenix was reluctant to tell them anything really about what happened. All they knew was that there was a huge fight between the two of them, it had been about something Decay had done and they'd both overreacted. Phoenix had told them about the possible places that his- boyfriend? ex?- could be, but sadly they were still in the dark with which location he'd be at. 

According to Phoenix, Decaydance had left before. Again, no details were given but it seemed to be a sore subject for the boy. The whole conversation was really. Phoenix didn't really look up whenever anyone of the Four asked him a question. He knew that the more information he gave them, the more he'd reveal about what they'd fought about. That was one thing he really didn't want to do. 

Still, he knew that he'd have to tell them eventually. They had been so kind to him, they at the least deserved to be told the truth. Vaguely he wondered if they'd kick him out if they found out he'd lied. 

It was all for Decay though. He needed to find him again. Tell the man he loved exactly how much he means to him.   
Even if that meant revealing his own secrets to the Four.

That thought in mind, led Phoenix to speak. He intrupted Party saying something about searching every possible location that Phoenix had suggested.  
"He's probably here.", Phoenix said, finger on the hand drawn map on the table. They'd marked the four or five places that Decaydance could be, but without any more intel from Phoenix, they were going to have to search all of them.  
The confused looks around the room were aimed at him and Phoenix thought breifly of blowing off his previous outburts. Deciding against it, solely because it meant a chance to find Decay. A chance to find him safe.  
"He has a history, this is popular bar near where out base used to be. Um, he's ended up there a few times through the years and we had a pretty nasty fight so my best guess is here."  
Good. Very little information was given away. Phoenix knew that he was skirting around the true reason for their fight and their crew's break. He knew that he'd have to tell them eventually. For the moment though, he was closer than ever to getting his -Decay, back. Nothing would get in his way.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Kobra knew there was more to Phoenix's story. Despite the obvious half truths they were being given, Kobra knew that there was something else, something important, about the crew's fight that the boy was leaving out. Rather than questioning him about it, Kobra smiled at the added information and continued on with the planning.  
All the while, he wondered what on earth would be so important to keep secret at the risk of Phoenix never seeing his lover again.

It was obvious that there was more to it than being reckless. If Decay was a reckless as Phoenix said, why would Phoenix be sitting there with them? It seemed like the perfect opportunity for Decay to get hurt if you asked Kobra. Something definantly wasn't adding up.   
Yet, when Phoenix and he had spoken that night, he'd seemed sinscere.  
Obviously there was more to the story than Phoenix was letting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know this one is a little shorter but this chapter is mostly filler and its leading up to the bigger, more action packed chapters. As always, comments and suggestions are apricated. Thank you for reading!


	7. Important

Hello glorious readers. This unfortunately isn’t a new chapter. It’s me asking for your help. I’m running up to the end of this fic, don’t worry at least 4 more chapters are in store, and I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in a second part to this story. It won’t be a sequel, more of an act two kind of thing. If not I have an ending in mind for what I have so far, but I’m not sure if continuing on a little further is a good idea.  
So, if anyone would like to read a more drawn out ( and honestly better planned) part 2 Of this story please comment on this “chapter” and let me know your thoughts.  
Thank you for listening to my crazy thoughts and for reading this work! It means a lot!


	8. Mama we all go to hell

Despite the fragmented information that Phoenix had given the Four, they found themselves heading to that dingy bar less than a week later. Kobra sat in the passenger seat of the Trans- AM, with Party driving and Jet, Ghoul, and Phoenix taking the back seat. As they blasted down Route Guano, music blaring, Phoenix gave the occasional direction to Party who only stopped singing long enough to confirm what he'd said. It was a relatively straight drive and the five men arrived at the bar in no time. 

Ghoul was feeling somewhat optimistic, not that he'd ever say it out loud, but they were on a rescue mission for someone Phoenix cared about and he knew that if it were he in the younger man's place, looking for Party, the help of his friends would mean everything. It was a good sign in his mind. Another opportunity to bond with Phoenix and to repay him for all that he'd done for them. So as Ghoul stepped out of the car he was a little taken back by what was in front of him.

To call the place a bar would imply that it wasn't run down, smelly (even for a bar), or sketchy. Most of the time a bar in the Zones wasn't exactly a high class place, and they all knew this. The bar they were looking at at the moment however, was one of the worst they've seen. Ghoul took a moment to be thankful that they were a few Zones over and did not know any of the patrons of the place. Party glanced at Kobra, a silent signal, and they were quickly walking through bar doors. Business then, no friendly faces. Ghoul could do that, despite his happy, jokester attitude he could be deathly serious if need be. Apparently this was one of those occasion. Ghoul felt his neutral expression fade into a stern one: jaw tight, eyes scanning every inch of the room, short, even steps. It was weird, to let a piece of you fade away and another rise up and take control. He was a whole other person now, complete with a new personality. It'd been hard at first, learning how to block out every other emotion than the ones that would keep him alive. Though, same as the rest of his crew, Ghoul learned. Ghoul looked up as passed through the doorway. There was an old wooden sign that looked as if it used to say the name of the business. Now it was a bunch of faded colors on a piece of rotten wood.

Inside of the bar, the smell that had been annoying outside, turned to gut churning. It was a mix of stale sweat, alcohol, blood, and dirt. The combination of it all made Ghoul's head swim and he noticed the others silently suffering as well. 

Everyone but Phoenix it seemed. He showed no sign of disgust at the smell, nor the equally disgusting people who populated the near by tables. Instead, he was thoroughly searhing for Decay. His eyes scanning each table, each human sized lump on the floor, for signs of Decay. Nothing.

It was clear that he either didn't know that they were trying to be professional or he didn't care. 

Something felt off about the place. The Zones were normally full of color and loud, a bold middle finger to BLI-ND's rules. This place however, was dark and unusually quiet, in the back of Ghoul's mind he couldn't help but think that it was a place for 'joys who had no more hope, no more colors.

No one that he saw even closely resembled Decaydance as Phoenix continued his searching as they moved further into the bar.

The dim lights that hung unprotected from the celling only succeeded in lighting a small portion of the space between bulbs. Each face was nearly lost to the shadows that were consuming most of the room. The dozen tables were all full though, every seat had someone in it. Oddly enough, despite the full tables, no one was waiting on the tables. With the feel of the place, Party had assumed that there'd be workers, hopefully sober, that they could talk to.

Yet, as they all looked around, no workers could be seen. 

Realizing that going up to the bar would be thier best bet, they carefully walked towards it. The bar, just as run-down looking as the rest of the place, sat on the back wall and the path to it was littered with empty glass cups, and a few questionable liquids. They found that the smell of the place only got worse the further in they went. Finally they made it to the bar, it was just as run down as the rest of the place but there was one man behind the counter. He was older, maybe 50, and was quickly pouring drinks into glasses and sliding them to the people who sat at the bar. Just as Ghoul was fearing they'd have to order a drink to get his attention he looked directly at them and smiled. "Howdy!" he boomed," How're ya'll doin' today?" Taken aback for a moment by his politeness Ghoul didn't speak. Thankfully, Party began talking to him and giving him a description of Decay. Phoenix stepped in and helped with the description every so often and Ghoul unfortunately couldn't keep up with the conversation. It wasn't like he didn't care, he and Phoenix were rather close, and he wanted to find Decay, but for whatever reason his mind wondered. A place like this, even though it was dead in the middle of the Zones, was so devoid of color that he could almost pretend he was in Zone 1, right next to the City. The bartender was colorless as well, and Ghoul couldn’t help but give him a once over. He wore a black leather jacket that was zipped all of the way up, despite the desert heat. Along the shoulders and down the arms ran sharp metal spikes. His black hair, probably dyed, was spiked up with so much product that if he stepped foot outside the sun alone would set it alight. At the tips of his hair there was bright, electric blue tips. It was the only color on him and it caught Ghoul's eyes. Looking further, he found a peaking head of a mermaid tattoo, appearing from underneath the collar of the jacket and creeping up the man's neck. Ghoul, being the tattoo loving fucker that he was, couldn't help but admire it. The artwork, from what he could see, was extraordinary and, even without color, the tattoo took his breath away. His fabulous boyfriend was talking politely with the man, thankfully not being distracted tattoos, other than Ghoul’s of course, and Ghoul began listening to the conversation once more. “Someone who looked like yer friend was in here a bit ago. He ‘n some other man stepped out ‘t fight or somethin’. Didn’t take long I guess, the other n’ came back in and yer friend didn’t.” Fighting the urge to yell at the man for his nonchalant attitude towards their missing friend, Ghoul looked to Party who was nodding. “Thank you so much sir.” Party said with polite smile, before he turned on his heel and began walking. They all followed him, and Ghoul could tell that it was taking everything Phoenix had to not to sprint towards the door. Before Party could reach for the handle, the door burst open. The desert sunlight blinded him for a moment and he didn’t see the ray guns being pulled until it was almost too late. Against his Fun Ghoul part of his brain’s advice, he pulled Party down behind a table that one of the patrons had overturned. Even without looking in that direction he knew the rest of the bar was in chaos. He could hear the people screaming and drunkenly trying to get away. Ray gun blasts flew over he and Party’s head as he risked a look at the shooters. Four Crows stood in the door, shooting their white guns wildly into the bar. Quickly ducking back down behind the table he glanced at Party, who already had his gun out. Giving Ghoul a look that said they’d talk about it later, Party stood suddenly and began firing. Ghoul followed soon after and he saw Jet and Kobra do the same from a table they’d similarly found. Phoenix stood alone in the center, firing rapidly and trying to keep the blast from the people. Ghoul focused solely on the crows, his gun in his hand, and his crew. If he thought of anyone else, his aim would falter. The crows were down in moments, no match for the Fabulous Four’s aim. Breathing heavily, Ghoul looked to Party who hadn’t lowered his gun. “Party?” He tried, and upon getting no response he pulled his leader’s arm down. This brought the redhead’s attention to Ghoul. “You good dude?” He said, trying to not give away anything else of their relationship. “That was too easy.” Party whispered so quietly he almost didn’t hear him. Looking behind him and the ruined bar, everyone was dead. It’d been a massacre and they’d barely managed to escape with their lives. Had Party lost it? “Robots.” With Party’s single worded explanation, it all clicked. Why no one even looked at them as they walked in. Why the bar tended was so polite and eager to talk to them. It’d been a trap and they walked right in and waited for the gun power. Before anyone could speak, or even move, another figure stood in the door way. The sunlight behind them allowed no hit to their identity. Raising their guns again, the Four and Phoenix prepared to shoot. “Ah, ah, ah” The figure spoke and moved to the side without giving them the chance to fire. In his place, was a child, that much was clear. They were short, but that was all Ghoul could tell with the strong desert sun behind them. Immediately, Party’s gun went down. Looking at the redhead Ghoul made to ask him what exactly he was doing. It was Five against one; they had the upper hand. “Missile.” Party whispered, and Ghoul turned his head so fast he nearly hurt his neck. Now that he knew, it was obvious that’s who the kid was. Cursing under his breath he lowered his gun. The others followed their lead, they most defiantly did not have the upper hand anymore. “What do you want?” Party demanded, face hard and devoid of any emotion. “Well, I guess there’s no politeness from you anymore. You know what I’m here for.” “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Party asked, staring hard at the man, trying to find out who he was. “It means, Party Poison, that someone betrayed you and told me you’d be here. They gave away your position and that of your little kid here.” The man stepped into the light, his bald head the first thing that caught Ghoul’s eye. The next being his long jacket and frilly sleeves. Only one asshole they knew dressed that stupidly. “Korse.” Ghoul said, hate filling every piece of that word. “Well hello little Ghoul. Look at you not hiding behind Party for once. You’re growing up.” Korse spat, making Ghoul’s vision turn red. Laughing, Korse spoke again. “We got her. This brat is ours now. You feared this moment for so long, but now I have her. Don’t worry Gerard.” Ghoul couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. Korse knew Party’s real name, what the fuck was going on? “Ha, yes I know your fuck buddy’s real name. But, as I was saying, fear not. She won’t be killed; no, we plan on making her a productive part of our Better society. You should be honored.” Missile began struggling now, trying to break free of Korse’s grasp. He had her hands firmly held behind her back and she had to stop struggling to avoid hurting herself. Ghoul could feel her stare from where he stood. She was glaring at Korse with so much hate that he couldn’t help but feel a spark of pride for her brevity. Party growled, literally growled at Korse and pulled his gun. “The fuck you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, terribly sorry for not posting in so long. Summer classes and work have taken up all of my time. This one is a little longer than the others as a bit of an apology on my part. Lots of you said that you'd enjoy a second part to this series and so I'm going to make this half 10 chapters. The next section will be the continuation of this story with a little more planning on my part. (I got a little lazy and procrastinated)   
> Anyway, thank you for reading and feel free to tell me what you think, good or bad, about this chapter/story. Love you all!


	9. If you want a war, you got a war

"The fuck you will" 

Party had every intention of shooting the moment those words left his lips. He was a decent shot and felt confident that he could take out Korse without hurting Missile Kid. The redhead knew that his crew were ready to fire, the unspoken plan easily understood between the four of them. He hadn't looked but he was sure that Phoenix had understood what they planned to do. 

However, before he could shoot Korse made a silent signal for his men to shoot. All at once the fake bar was once again full of laser beams. Whether it was from shock or stubbornness not to let Korse escape, Party fired wildly. Looking back he wouldn't be able to remember who shot how many dracs and which drac shot who. Nevertheless, Party was the first to fall, a smoldering hole in his jacket right next to his heart. 

In that moment all he knew was a deep burning sensation in his chest. He tried, he really did, to stay awake but sleep was calling him. Struggling to stay awake just a moment longer, Party watched as Korse dragged Missile away. All Party could manage was to stare weakly at the spot where the two had disappeared from. As his vision began to go black, Party did not resist it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, Party began to wake. It was difficult, more so than he ever remembered it being and he'd had his fair share of close calls.  
Wait.  
Was this another brush with death?  
Or... was he finally ghosted.  
Party couldn't remember what had happened the last time he'd been awake. All he was left with was a sense that he was forgetting something.  
He couldn't remember what... just that it was important.  
Ultimately, he decided to go back into unconsciousness. Clearly being awake only brought anxiety and now pain.  
He could feel the hint, ghosts of pain he knew would awaken in full force once he opened his eyes.  
No, sleeping a little while longer wouldn't hurt anything. 

"... Poison? You wak..?"  
Someone speaking pulled him from the edge. He couldn't tell who, maybe if he ignored them they'd let him sleep.

" c'mon I know you can hear me. Just open your eyes. I've got some guys who really need to see you son..."

... Wait, Party knew that voice... something about it reminded him of a radio? Slowly he remembered. The voice, Dr. D. The fake bar, the trap... GRACE!

At once Party's eyes flew open and he began to push himself up, only stopping because the pain made itself known in full force. It spread all over his chest, to his shoulders and its intensity made his head swim and his stomach churn. With a groan he sank back against something soft that he hadn't noticed was behind him. Hands were at his shoulders, gently pushing him back some and then holding him as more soft,squishy things were placed at his back. 

His eyes had closed again, Party noticed off handedly. With great effort he opened them again, thankful that the pain had lessened some and he was able to bear it. 

It took a moment for the room to come into focus for the redhead.

He was in a bed, that was the first thing Party noticed. A real one, with a mattress and everything.  
The next thing he noticed was Dr. D by his side. The doctor's hands were still on his shoulders, helping to support him. 

"Poison?," Doc spoke quietly, as if he were afraid. 

Party vaguely wondered what it took to actually scare Dr. D. The man had been through everything, there couldn't be much left that caused such a reaction, such a shift in his voice.

"M' here," Party whispered. 

The doctor let out a shaky breath and then a half hearted laugh.  
"'bout damn time son."

Party couldn't help the weak smile that formed on his lips. It didn't last though; he was almost afraid to ask about his crew. He knew better than to ask about Grace. 

The image of Korse dragging her away was now forever ingrained into his mind. He had no clue how he'd managed to forget it. 

Still, he managed to utter enough words to somewhat resemble a sentence. Thankfully, Dr. D was able to piece together what Party was asking. 

He took a moment, and to Party it looked like he was trying to find the best way to break the news.  
Instantly, the redhead prepared himself for the worse. 

His crew were dead.

His family.

Gone. 

His brother... dead.

The love of his life.

Dead.

His best friend... Gone forever.

The small bundle of joy that he grew to love so much.

Captured.

It took everything Party had to keep from screaming. He had no recollection of crying but all at once his face was wet and he was sobbing, his body shaking with the force of it. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. 

He couldn't tell the pain from his wound from that of his grief. 

He was alone. Completely and entirely. Alone. 

He was being shaken, it took him a moment to realize it though. A moment longer to look up at the interruption. 

Doc was staring into his eyes, hands now stilled on his shoulders. 

"Poison, damn it, you need to breathe. c'mon. Just breathe." 

After what Party could only assume had been a life time, his breaths finally relaxed to some resemblance of calm.  
The deep ache had not gone away, the knowledge that he was all alone. It threatened to suffocate him.

"Kid, they're alive."

Alive...

The word echoed in Party's mind. Again and again. 

He had been so sure that they'd died. There were too many Dracs, too little time, and too much shock.

Yet, Doc was telling him that they made it. 

He wanted to believe it... Destroya, how he wanted to believe, but there was no way.  
It wasn't possible. Was it? How?

"I swear, they're alive, a little banged up, but alive." 

Whatever was holding Party together finally broke. He sagged completely against the pillows and without knowing closed his eyes yet again as he barely held on to consciousness. He noticed that he was crying again and honestly he had no clue which emotion had caused them.

It didn't matter; they were alive.  
Slowly another thought, directly from hell itself came out. 

"What about Grace?," he croaked out, unable to even open his eyes. Exhaustion hung over him like a heavy fog, but he needed to know. Party didn't even care that he'd used her real name, it was Doc. He was practically family to them. 

"I'm sorry Poison, Korse has her." 

Thankfully, or stubbornly, his body decided that it was time to sleep again. Party wasn't sure if it was from pure exhaustion or his inability to process the news so soon after his break down. 

Nevertheless, he was asleep before he realized. 

Dr. D upon seeing the leader unconscious yet again felt his heart break for the boy. His years of stone cold living in this post apocalyptic hell told him that Party Poison had been pushed to the very brink, mentally and physically. It was a miracle that Poison had even woken up at all, all things considered. 

He sighed again, and then got to work making the boy comfortable again. The Doc absently wondered to what ends these boys would go for that girl. 

He knew they loved her, she was essentially their daughter. 

But... would they be crazy enough to try and save her? BL-IND had her. Even worse, Korse had her, and Doc knew how little chance there was of that girl getting out of there alive. It wasn't as if he didn't care for her, no he would give anything to ensure her safety. Yet, he knew he was going to have to be the bad guy in this scenario. He couldn't let the Four try and rescue her, it'd only end badly. There were too many possibilities, too many things that could go wrong if the went. It didn't matter that they had that boy with them, that he'd saved them by calling Doc with one of their communicators. Five against an army can't end well. Doc knew that from experience. 

He gave the sleeping Poison one last once over before quietly making his way out of the room. Doc's watch was over and it was time to switch with the Four's savior. Apparently the boy had the same idea and they nearly ran into each other when rounding one of the corners. 

"Ah, Phoenix. How are the others?" 

The boy gave him a tired smile,"They're all awake at the moment. I've been trying to keep Jet and Ghoul in bed but you know how well they listen." 

Doc laughed a little at that; oh yeah, he knew how those two were. Jet would be up and trying to mother the others to death and then Ghoul would just be too damn restless to stay still long. 

He'd dealt with injured 'joys before. 

"And Kobra?" 

"He's awake but still in a good bit of pain. He's the only one actually resting and I'm not sure if I should be suspicious or not," it was then Phoenix's turn to laugh a little. 

In reality he was just glad that the Four were alive and able to cause him stress. He'd grown so fond of them over their short time knowing each other. The guilt for being the reason that his new friends were hurt, that Grace had been taken, was there. There was no way he would be able to forget it, it was completely and totally his fault, but Phoenix had decided to put all of his concentration on helping his friends recover. Then, he would leave. He couldn't see a version of this where they would want him to stay. 

They would want him gone as soon as possible, even Kobra had become distant to him again. He'd hardly spoken a word to him, yet when Phoenix had looked over the blond man was in ernest conversation with Jet Star. 

It stung, he wasn't going to deny that, but he knew it was well deserved. 

"Kid?" Doc's voice brought Phoenix back from his thoughts. How long had he been standing there silently? 

"Phoenix, why don't you go and get some rest? You've had a rough few days too, Poison is asleep again and I don't think he can get into much trouble like that." 

Phoenix wanted to deny that he needed some sleep, he really did, but the exhaustion that made his legs feel like led and the beginnings of a migraine made him unable to say no to Doc's offer. Maybe some sleep would do him some good; he nodded to Doc and without another word made his way towards the spare room he'd been given by the Doc. 

Doc smiled as he watched the tired boy shuffle into his room and all but collapse onto the bed. He'd forgotten to close the door so Doc quietly closed it and made his way into the living room where the rest of the Four were. 

"Fun Ghoul! What the hell are you doing son? Get down from there!" 

Ghoul, who'd been standing on the pushed aside coffee table, grinned but did jump back down. 

"Sorry Doc, was trying to cheer Kobes up," Ghoul mumbled. The bandages around his face blurring his speech. 

"Okay, well there are about a million other ways to do that than climbing on the damn furniture." 

Laughing broke Doc out of his rant. It wasn't Ghoul, and it wasn't Jet. Turning around Doc saw who was laughing. 

Kobra was nearly shaking with the force of it, laughing loudly and with his whole body. A smile was rare for the boy, but for him to laugh so openly was new to even Doc himself. 

"Hell yeah! I found what it takes to make him laugh! Hey, D, yell at me some more. I think he likes it," Ghoul said, starting to laugh a little himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again everyone. I know its been well over a month since I last posted but college and work have been taking all of my free time. Still, I will try and get the next chapter out within a week or two at the most. The next chapter will be the last in this work. However, I am going to be making a second book I guess you could call it after a little break. Since my fall classes are now in full swing I am not going to post the second part to this until I begin winter break on December 15.   
> Anyway, a few notes about this chapter: I wanted to make Doctor D call Party only by Poison because I feel like I haven't used that part of his name enough, there will be no character death in this part (I can't make any promises for the second part) and finally, does anyone know which Fall Out Boy song this chapter's title is from?   
> Okay that last one wasn't important but the song the lyrics are from is one of my favorite from before hiatus.   
> Anyway, that's enough rambling from me today. Thank you all for reading and I will see you in a week or two when we find out just what the Fabulous Four are prepared to do to save Grace.  
> Please feel free to comment and tell me your thoughts and any constructive criticism you may have.


	10. But Who Are You Fighting For

"Hell yeah! I found what it takes to make him laugh! Hey, D, yell at me some more. I think he likes it," Ghoul said, starting to laugh a little himself.  
After a few choice words from Dr. D, and much snickering from Jet and Kobra, Ghoul was off of the coffee table and sitting on the couch again. The three were all on couches really, an unspoken agreement that Party needed the bed more. Phoenix had gotten a bed only because the second Kobra woke up all he sent Phoenix’s way were glares.  
Doc had a pretty good guess as to why that was but just incase he was wrong he decided not to bring it up. He’d rather not be responsible for putting that thought into their heads.  
Nevertheless, once the three were all in their respective “beds” and resting Doc excused himself with the threat of punishment if they started their shit again. It was all light hearted but Doc knew the boys weren’t sure if he was serious or not.  
Laughing a little to himself, Doc made his way through the bunker to his broadcasting room. It was a little (okay a lot) out of the way but that’s what made it safe. You never can be too safe these days, Doc reminds himself. Recent events were good proof of that.  
Rolling himself up to the table that held all of his equipment, Doc immediately hit the broadcasting button. Normally he’d take time to go through his checklist of what was where and what chanel was being broadcasted to. This time, due to the direness of the situation Doc had already calibrated his equipment and pretuned his next broadcast to the right channels.  
Only those who needed to hear this information would be told.  
“Bad news from the zones tumbleweeds. It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica and uh,” he lost his composure for a moment the weight of his words making his throat feel constricted “got themselves ghosted, dusted out on Route Guano. So it’s time to hit the red line and upthrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close and die with your mask on if you’ve got to. Here is the traffic.”  
Quickly Doc flipped a switch limiting the stations to only two. Taking a bracing breath he spoke into the microphone once more.  
“The Four are down, but not out. They still got their colors but somethin’ important was taken if you know what I mean. Gonna need some assistance down at the station, they’re gonna want to get it back and that won’t end milkshakes I know it. Everything’ll be explained once ya get here.”  
There was a moment of radio silence and Doc worried that the message hadn’t gone through or there wasn’t anyone by the radio to hear it. Just as he was about to try again the little red light began blinking and a moment later a voice came across the system.  
“Copy that Doc, me n’ the crew will be over shortly.”  
“Good, you boys be safe. Dracs are gonna be everywhere.”  
“Copy. K out.”  
“D out.”

With that the room was in silence again, lifting his sunglasses up Doc mindlessly rubbed his face. He’d just done broken every rule he’d ever given himself.  
“What the fuck?”  
The words behind his back made Doc turn quickly, realization that someone else was in the room startling him.  
Kobra.  
Shit, how much had he heard? Could Doc even explain what he’d just done.  
“Explain,” Kobra grunted out.  
He was leaning on the door frame, obviously in pain and struggling to stay upright. Still, Doc knew better than to underestimate the kid. Honesty was his best bet.  
“Kobra, sit please before you fall,” he gestured to the guest seats to his left and thankful the kid listened.  
Once the blond was settled he instantly turned his attention to Doc, a fierce look on his face.  
“Get to explaining, the only reason I haven't shot you yet is because I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt. Doc, what the fuck is going on?”  
“Kid I uh,” shit how was he gonna explain this?  
“I know I should have asked you Four first but we were on a time frame. Word was getting out about the bar fight and there were so many stories floating around that people were starting to say you guys had turned. I had to do something, so that uh, that broadcast you heard was my fix.”  
Kobra’s face was stern, he was staring at Doc like he’d just killed his brother. Doc thought better than saying that he’d actually saved Kobra’s brother’s life. Best not to poke the sneak.  
Before Doc could continue, Kobra was leaning forward in his seat, words flying from his mouth at an increasing volume.  
“So, let me get this straight, you decided to tell the whole damn desert that me and Jet died in the fight? How the hell is that fixing all of the stories going around. Plus, what was the second broadcast? Who’d you call in to keep us here? I mean do you really think that we have to listen to you? Doc, you saved our lives, yes, but what gave you the right to lie and try and keep us here?”  
“Kobra, it's not what you think. Listen, someone gave up your positions. You know that, we have to figure out who that way they don’t do it again when we try and save Grace. I know some people who can help, that’s who I called in. As for the first broadcast, this way no one will think to try and find you guys, not BLI-ND and not any of the ‘joys. So, it’ll be much easier for you to get Grace back when the time comes.”  
Doc leaned back farther into his chair, surprised at how hard it was to tell Kobra his plan. Sure, it was a stupid plan. If it backfired and ‘joys came to Doc’s station thinking it’d be unprotected (or worse Dracs) then they’d be in a world of hurt. The Four were not in fighting condition. Thing would go Costa Rica then.  
Ignoring that very real possibility, Doc focused once more on the man sitting across from him. Kobra’s head had fallen, it was being held up with his right hand. He looked exhausted, his features scrunched up from either pain or the crazy plan Doc had.  
“Destroya, have I ever told you I hate your plans Doc?” Kobra whispered without looking up.  
Doc let out a gruf laugh, thankful that his years of knowing Kobra and his crew had led to this kind of loyalty. His plan was stupid, he knew that, but at the same time he also knew that it was likely their only chance.  
“Alright, Kobra as much as I enjoy our conversations, you look fit to drop. I thought I told you boys to go to bed?”  
“Ah Doc, couldn’t sleep. Happens when you sleep all day.” Kobra’s responses were mumbled, barely audible. A clear sign that he was close to passing out right there in the chair.  
“C’mon kid, off to bed ya go.”  
_______________________________________________________  
The next morning when Doc walked through to check on the boys they were all thankfully asleep and right where he left them. As he turned away to walk down the hall to Poison’s room, Doc vaguely wondered where Phoenix was. He hadn’t been in his bed when Doc had walked by still, he wasn’t too worried. The compound was secure, Doc had made sure of that.  
He arrived at Poison’s door knocking quietly before entering. The kid wasn’t exactly fit for being out of bed yet but he still wanted to give him a warning instead of barging in.  
He found the read head exactly where Doc expected him to be, underneath the covers lightly sleeping. Doc’s place was one of the few in the desert to have real air conditioning and the ‘joys were savoring every minute of controlled temperature bliss.  
Show Pony, having returned sometime in the night from their supply run, was cleaning up what looked to be bandages and antibacterial medicine. Clearly he’d just finished changing Poison’s bandages, Doc knew that infection was still a very real possibility at the moment. They had to do all they could to keep it away.  
“He wake up?” Doc grunted quietly.  
“Not really no. He seemed like he was for a second, but he was out again pretty soon,” Pony said without looking up from shoving supplies into their bag. When Doc didn’t answer or make any noise really, Pony finally looked to the older man.  
He sat hunched over, with bags under his eyes and the way his eyes were filled with sadness spoke volumes about how much he cared for these boys. His hands were fiddling with a scrap of fabric in his lap.  
“Doc,” Pony waited until the man looked at them before continuing “ the kid’s been through hell and back. That much is no stretch, but he is getting better. The wound isn’t getting infected and he was awake yesterday. Those are big leaps in his recovery.”  
“I know,” Doc spoke quietly. He knew that Pony was right, Poison hadn’t suffered a wound that would heal overnight. Though instincts told him that they’d stayed in one place too long. Killjoys had to be moving constantly to avoid Dracs catching their tails.  
Even Doc had numerous stations hidden around the desert and he moved spots randomly periodically.  
They’d been here for too long, they needed to get moving but the Four weren’t ready, their bodies still healing.  
Pony left without a sound, how they could do that with rollerblades on baffled Doc but he couldn’t bring himself to dwell on such a trivial thing.  
His backup would be arriving soon, so Doc gave one last glance to the still sleeping Party Poison and wheeled himself to the door.  
Yelling caught his attention. The building had been dead silent until muffled yelling made its way through the halls.  
Doc couldn’t tell who was yelling but it sounded serious, quickly rolling out of the door frame, and as an afterthought shutting Poison’s door, he made his way to the source of the noise.  
Turning the corner to the functioning living room, he was greeted by the sight of a very pissed of Kobra Kid.  
He stood, towering over Phoenix as he spewed profanities. Doc had rarely seen Kobra so unhinged, angry.  
“Listen here Ritalin Rat,” he poked a finger at the kid’s chest “you lied to us. You’re the reason Missile was taken.”  
Phoenix tried to speak up but his words were quickly extinguished by Kobra’s next words.  
“Everything leads back to you. You can’t deny it. First you just happen to show up and help Party when Missile accidentally gets hurt. Then you worm your way in with fragmented stories about a lost lover. And stop me if I’m wrong, your information led us to that fake bar, which in turn led to Missile being taken and all of us barely escaping with our lives.” Kobra stopped for a moment, “Please tell me I’m wrong…”, his voice nearly broke. Doc knew how close those boys had gotten over the short time they’d known each other.  
He had hoped that Kobra’s suspicions were wrong but the evidence against Phoenix was devastating.  
Doc looked to where Gould and Jet were and found them sat in their beds, upright but not interfering with the argument. It seemed as if no one noticed Doc enter the room. It was likely, Kobra had his back to the entryway and Phoenix was boring holes into his shoes from avoiding eye contact with Kobra.  
“Kobra, look I know how it sounds but-” Phoenix finally spoke up, but as soon as he began speaking the taller man resumed his yelling.  
“No! It sounds exactly how it is. Isn’t it Phoenix? I don’t want any excuses or half truths; no more. Tell me what happened,” then after a pause “Did. You. Give. Us. Up?” Kobra practically screamed the last part.  
At this point Ghoul stood up and made his way to where the two were standing.  
“Listen Phoenix, Kid just tell us the truth. That’s all we want,” Ghoul spoke sternly but there was a fire hidden in his words that Doc could practically feel.  
“I uh, wasn’t exactly truthful about my cre-” Phoenix was once again cut off. This time by Doc himself.  
“Boys,” all eyes turned to him, “Why don’t we all just sit down for a second, ground ourselves and think this through the right way.”  
“Yeah the hell with that,” a gruffled voice from his left cut in.  
Doc turned to the voice, “ Poison, what the hell are you doing-”  
Then it was Doc’s turn to be cut off. The red head turning to Phoenix and grating out his next words slowly. His hunched body and shaking legs a stark contrast to his tone.  
“Phoenix. Talk. Now.”  
“ I LIED! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? My crew, we-we lost Decay,” as Phoenix spoke, he slowly crumpled to the floor. The words draining all of the strength from the small ‘joy. His head sat against his pulled up knees, on top of his arms. Without moving his head he continued, “ Decaydance was on a scouting mission alone and he got captured by a couple of Dracs. We had no idea, the others just thought he’d bailed on us or overdosed on Ritalin. But I- I knew that that wasn't the case. He hadn’t been as depressed recently, I didn’t see any reason for him to just leave. But, a-a few days later we get this broadcast that we couldn’t trace. Like we have- had- some damn good equipment and yet,we couldn’t pinpoint the signal it was like it was coming from all over. It was so weird. But on the other line there was this voice, it said that if I gave myself over to BLI-ND that Decaydance would be returned with no further injuries. I- I couldn’t pass that up. It was a no brainer for me, but my crew, they told me that it was stupid and that I’d be walking into a trap,” the room had gone deathly quiet, no sounds echoed around the room other than the heavy breathing coming from the door frame where Party stood. No one in the room noticed this, all attention was on Phoenix.  
“ Of course I didn’t listen to them and I went to the meeting place they asked. But when I got there, he-he wasn’t there. Decay had escaped before I’d showed up and there was no way for me to communicate with him. I can’t go back to my crew, they think that I’m just chasing some junkie who overdosed.”  
“Fine, I’ll believe that much. But that doesn’t explain you leading us into the trap at the bar,” Kobra said, anger still laced into every syllable.  
“I didn’t know, I swear. I just had heard the name of the place from the Dracs that had captured Decay. I wasn’t exactly stealthy and I ended up having a clap with ‘em.”  
“Wait, let me get this shit straight?” Ghoul exploded, anger finally being released now that it had a target.  
“You gave us information based on what a fucking DRAC TOLD YOU??”  
“Ghoul, calm the hell down,” this time is was Party who was speaking. He pushed himself off of the door frame he’d been leaning on. Standing straight, though Doc doubted he could for long, Party walked towards the others in the room. Doc moved to the side so the redhead could reach the others. Phoenix had his head in his arms again, Kobra stood arms crossed and a look of rage on his face, and Ghoul stood at his full height, defiantly.  
“The fuck Party? Phoenix is the fucking reason that Grace has been taken by Korse and you’re going to defend him?! He’s lied to us and fed us information directly from Dracs. He said so himself!”  
“I know. I’m not saying all is forgiven or some other bulshit. I’m just saying that maybe instead of yelling at him, maybe we could listen,” Party spat back, eyes wild and hands enunciating every word.  
“The hell I am. This traitor doesn’t deserve to be listened to. He said his piece and now I decide his punishment,” Ghoul pulled his raygun from where it’d been hidden in his belt.  
“Ghoul, stop. NOW!” Party yelled, hands reaching for the weapon but Ghoul seemed to stop after the gun was pointed to Phoenix’s head.  
Phoenix didn’t move, his head still in his hands but he was tense, he obviously knew the gun was pointed at him.  
“Two shots to the back of the head. Isn’t that what we used to say Party?”  
“Ghoul, Destoya no. That was for Dracs, this is wrong. He might have lied, but Phoenix saved our lives. None of us would be standing here right now if he hadn’t.” As Party spoke Ghoul slowly lowered his gun. Party was shaking more visibly now, Doc and Jet, who hadn’t intervened throughout the entire argument shared a knowing glance. The fight needed to be over soon. All parties in it were exhausted and it showed in the way they stood nearly swaying and eyes with dark black circles underneath.  
Kobra had sat back against the couch’s armrest and held his head in his hands. Fight seemingly having left him.  
“Yeah, well maybe he shouldn’t have,” Ghoul had whispered the words but everyone in the room heard them clear enough.  
“How can you say that?” Party’s ferocity was back now,” We’re the only ones who can save Grace. If anyone should have not made it back it's me. I’m the leader, I’m supposed to protect you guys and I’ve failed twice now in protecting Missile.”  
“Party,” Phoenix once again spoke up,” it’s not your fault.”  
“I know, it’s YOURS! You’re the reason we’re in this goddamn mess so if I were you I’d shut the fuck up before I make a call to a certain BLI-ND Exterminator and have them come pick you up!” Ghoul stopped for a moment before turning to Party. The words escaping his lips before he had the change to bite them back.  
“And MAYBE if you weren’t feeling sorry for yourself all the damn time, then you’d noticed that Phoenix was lying to us.”

 

The room was silent once again. Ghoul instantly looked like he regretted his words, but all of the arguing made some of his bandages fall and as he was pushing them back into place with a grimace Party made a heartbreaking sound. It was somewhere between a sob and and a scream but he was down the hall and out of sight long before anyone could get to him.  
Doc turned to Ghoul, who sat abruptly down on the couch cushion.  
‘“Ghoul…”  
“I-I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Ghoul kept mumbling as Doc and Jet once again made eye contact.  
The silent agreement was made and Doc was making his way down the hall to Party’s room. The kid needed someone, even if he didn’t know it.  
Jet turned back to Ghoul, who still hadn’t moved, and then looked to Kobra and Phoenix.  
Kobra was still sitting on the arm rest but Jet noticed from the way he was sitting, back angled oddly, that his injury was paining him. They’d all taken it too far with this fight, both physically and mentally and the effects were showing.  
Phoenix had his head raised now, blond hair falling into his face and sticking to the trails of tears that were now falling freely.  
He and Jet made eye contact briefly, and Jet tried to convey his forgiveness and reassurance as much as possible. He wasn’t sure if it worked though, as Phoenix broke the contact and began staring at his feet once more.  
Ghoul randomly laid back onto the couch, no longer sitting he was stretched out on his stomach. He was no longer mumbling, which Jet took as a good sign.  
“Ghoul?” Jet spoke quietly, wary of the anger that’d been in the small man only moments ago.  
One hiccuping sob destroyed that fear. Jet had his hands rubbing circles on Ghoul’s back as he sobbed, not bothering to try and quieten them.  
“I fucked up.”  
“Shh, Ghoul you didn’t mean it,” Jet reassured.  
“Gee doesn't know that,”Ghoul whispered.  
Jet had no idea what to say in response to that.  
___________________________________________________  
As Doc rounded the corner to Poison’s room, he nearly ran into a very confused Show Pony.  
“Doc, wha’s all the yellin’ about?” Pony mumbled, obviously still trying to wake up  
“There was an argument, I’ll tell ya the details later, and Poison ran off. Gonna try and talk to him for a bit, it was pretty bad Pony. I’ve never seen them like this,” Doc said quietly so that Party couldn’t hear them from the other side of the door.  
“Ah, well maybe I can help. Another neutral party to assist?”  
“I can always use your help Pony,” Doc said and he slowly turned the knob on the door.  
The room was dark, there were no windows in the base, so Pony flipped the switch for the overhead light.  
As the room came into the light, one major thing struck out to the pair.  
Party Poison wasn’t there.  
__________________________________________________________________  
As the station faded into the background in Poison’s mirror, he slowly turned his gaze to the road ahead of him. He purposely avoided looking at the speedometer and instead urged the Trans-AM to go faster.  
He had no idea where he was going, or even if he was going somewhere. All Party knew was that he needed to get away from his crew.  
From Ghoul.  
Absentmindedly he noted the tears still streaming down his face.  
Ghoul’s words were harsh, but they’d been exactly what had been going through Party’s mind the entire time.  
Hearing them come from someone who Party thought cared about him, well he had no idea what he was feeling now.  
Something in between hurt and empty. It was as if his mind was switching between the two, one moment he’d be blinking away tears and covering his mouth to try and keep the sobs from escaping, and the next he’d be staring at the road ahead blankly, without a thought in his head.  
This cycle only broke when Party realised finally that it was dark, and the only reason he was realizing it was because the Trans-AM stopped in the middle of the road.  
He’d ran her out of gas it would seem. Great.  
Almost in a haze, Party reached for the car’s built in radio. They’d modified it so that they’d be able to contact Doc from anywhere in the desert, it would really come in handy now.  
Still, Party hesitated before hitting the call button.  
Did he really want to go back?  
Did they really want him back?  
Before he had time to decide, there suddenly were vans all around him. Even in the dark Party could tell that they were bright white and creepily clean.  
The vans drove in neat circles around the parked Trans-AM, close enough to be uncomfortable but not close enough to actually hit the car.  
At once all of the cars stopped, from a small opening right in front of Party walked Korse himself.  
Getting out of the car took more effort than he thought. He’d obviously jumped the gun a little by wandering so far from his bed. Party’s chest ached again, he’s pretty sure it’d been doing that the whole time he’d been out of bed, but now it was more intense.  
Biting down his pain as much as he could, Party slammed the car door shut and faced Korse. His expression was hard and he prayed to Destroya that it didn’t look like he’d been crying all day.  
“Hello again Party Poison. I believe I have someone you want, care to make a deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is it, for now anyway. Thank you all for reading and commenting and the like. Terribly sorry by the way for the long wait, but when I finished this chapter it was 13 pages long. I just found myself writing and writing on this chapter and ended up with the longest one in this entire story!  
> As I've mentioned in the latest post chapter notes, I will be doing a SECOND BOOK in this series that will come out in December of this year. I'm going to of course address all of the loose ends in that work and more.  
> Also, you guys should be so proud of me, I didn't kill anyone off! I was originally gonna kill Phoenix off in this but this new plot line is flowing much more smoothly for me.  
> Sorry for making Ghoul kind of a dick in this one... but the plot needed it to happen so please don't be too mad. Also, I'd love to see if anyone has a theory of what is gonna happen next.  
> As always, please leave your constructive criticism in the comments below and thank so much for reading!


End file.
